Malfoy, Granger and the Manor
by ThexHallowsxGirl
Summary: Hermione was having a wonderful life after the war but now it's all down hill. She's stuck with Malfoy in a living nightmare!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Amnesia: The Dark Descent, I just came up with this idea.

Rated M for horror and swears.

Ch. 1, The Weasel and The Book

It had been only two years after the war. The tabloids still went crazy as soon as the Golden Trio or anyone else associated with the war heroes walked down the street. People stopped the friends in the street asking for autographs and pictures. The pubic went wild when Ron had proposed to Hermione a year after the war. Everything seemed to be finally going right for the three Gryffindor so it came as a shock when the newest head graced the Daily Profit.

HOGWARTS WAR SWEETHEARTS SPLIT!

_A sit down talk with Ron Weasley to explain the tragic falling out with now ex –fiancé, Hermione Granger._

_By Rita Sceeter._

_No one was as surprised as I when Ronald, best known as Ron, Weasley came bursting in to my cream and tan front hall last night. He was obviously upset almost spilling what happened as soon as he saw me. I ushered him into my drawing room, accoing some gray tea and cookies, Ron began to tell me what exactly happen._

"_It started as a great night, Hermi-Granger," He said with distain. I felt such sadness when Ron could not even say his late girlfriends name. Large tears sparkled in his baby blue eyes but like the war harden man he is, didn't let one tear leak. He took a breath then continued. "We were going to one of our favorite restaurants, The Boiling Caldron, I was hoping we could talk more about the date for our wedding. _

_But every time I tried to approach the subject she would brush it off or go to the restroom. How many times can a girl go to the restroom? I even asked her that and know what her answer was?" Being the excellent reporter that I am I nodded yes and poured him other cup of tea. He gulped it down in two swallows. "She told me that it's her bladder and she can pee when ever she wants to. All I wanted to do was move the wedding date closer and she freaked out, told me that we 'needed to talk'; every bloke knows what that means. _

_So she started to go off about how I'm never with her, which is not true. We spend everyday with each other. She was complaining and going off about how many times I have to stay out late but it's not my fault, I have to be there for my work. So we are auguring and I do have to remit I unknowingly shot a jinks at her. You would not believe what she did. My girlfriend attacked me! She flipendo me a crossed the room! Then she huffed over to me and screamed in my face about how I hold her back and that she is afraid to be herself around me because I have anger management issues. I told her in a calm voice that I don't have anger management and that I would support her in everything she wanted to do. She said I couldn't and I said I could. She raised her wand not at me but at herself. _

_At first I was scared cause I thought she was going to hurt herself, she never was that stable, but she took of a glamour charm that I didn't know she was wearing. Rita, it was awful! She had cut her hair short, not shoulder short but boy short! It was as short as Harrys' in the fifth year! Then she told me it was over and stormed off." _

_I was shocked. Who knew that our Hermione Granger would turn out to be nothing more that a wazzack and an over bearing girl? Ron informed me that he had to leave but would come back when he had further news._

Xxxxxxx

Harry flooed to number 12 Grimmal Place; the daily profit clutched tightly in his fist. His feet didn't get to touch the moth-chewed rug when he got an arm full of crying Hermione. She sobbed on his shoulder thoroughly soaking though his shirt.

"H-how coul-d he do th-that to me!" Hermione's wail was muffled by Harry's broad shoulder. Harry held her small waist as she shuddered in his arms. He rubbed up and down her back, trying to comfort her. When Harry went into work that day he was not expecting to find his best friends on the cover of the Daily Profit. True, they could be spotted on the cover every once and a while, both smiling and holding hands. This time it was an angry Ron running out of the frame from a very shorthaired Hermione. Harry didn't even read the article; he blindly grabbed some floo powder and shouted his house's names before being in gulfed by the green flames, then into Hermiones arms. He was glad that he went strait home; he could deal with his boss later. Right now she needed his attention more then the paper work on his desk.

"Shhh, everything is going to be ok Mione." Harry said, brushing his lips on her temple.

"He l-lied. Every bloody word in that p-paper is false!" After what felt like and eternity, she push back and stared into Harry's eyes. Tear tracks covered her cheeks and her hazel eyes were puffy from crying. Harry was relived that she was calming down he really was rubbish at making someone feel better.

"I'm not going back with that git." Hermione said to Harry, determination radiated off her

"Why is that?" Her eyes widen comically, then narrowed.

"You didn't read the article did you?" Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

"Well I read the headline." He said with a small smile. She gave him a watery one in return. "Care to tell me what happened?" She nodded, her face paling slightly.

"Yes but first read the paper. I want you to hear both sides of this nightmare." She said with a hint of venom in her voice. Harry nodded. He clasped her small hand in his larger one and led her to the kitchen for some much needed coffee and scones. He unfolded the newspaper and read as the coffee machine worked it's magic on the roasted beans. Harry's lines turn down in a frown with each line he read, by the end of it he wanted to find Ron and kick the bloody wanker were the sun don't shine.

"How dare he!" Harry exclaimed, throwing the paper into the fireplace. "What utter bullshit! He was the one always putting the wedding off and what's with the 'I have to be there for my work'? He works in the Quidditch department! The only time he has to stay late is when an event is being set up and Quidditch ended a month ago! Plus you would never attack him!"

Hermione sighed, her cheek rested in her hand as the other crumbled her half eaten scone.

"But I did Harry. I did attack Ron but that's because I found out the he…he." She took a deep breath. Her bottom lip trembled and Harry placed a warm hand on hers. "Oh Harry! He was sleeping with Lavender Brown!"

Everything in Harry went cold. Red painted his vision. Harry took a calming breath, letting it out slowly.

"How did you find out?" Harry gritted out. Hermione's face turned a deep red, in an embarrassment or in rage Harry didn't know.

"She sent me pictures that they took during their time together. I think she wanted to gloat that she had what I have-had." Hermione sat back, brushing the crumbs off her fingers. She bit her lip, strait white teeth worrying the spot. "Do you think I could bunk here for a while?"

"Of course you can! Mione, you're my best friends, no, my sister; you can stay here as long as you need." Tears gathered in her eyes but she held them back but didn't hold back other bear hug.

"Thank you Harry! I don't think I could go back to my flat and I don't want to go to my parents right now. I wont survive telling what happened again today." Harry smiled. The Grangers were lovely people. Jean Granger was mothering and at times over baring but she always was warm and welcoming. Darren Granger was just as warm and kind but he could scare the tar out of anyone who hurt his little girl. He was the toughest Dentist Harry ever knew. After the war Harry and Hermione had tracked down her parents in Australia to restore their memories. When Hermione had told them why she had erased their memories Darren had decked Harry. He didn't like the idea that his daughter had been living on the run with two guys or the fact that she was in mortal danger.

"But you are going to tell them right? You subscribed them to the Daily Profit." She groaned.

"Shit. I forgot I did that."

"You can borrow my floo anytime and fire call them. Just let your dad know I'm not going to taint is little darning." Harry teased, ruffling her short locks. She stuck her tongue out and blew him a raspberry. "I'll set up the guest room for you then I have to head back to work. Mione?"

"Yes?"

"I ordered a new muggle book and it will be in today, could you a doll and let the owl in, I was going to do it on my lunch hour but I think I just used it to come here." She nodded.

"Thanks." Harry bent his head and brushed a kiss on her forehead before heading up the stairs to set up her room.

Xxxxx

Harry had left Grimmalds Place two hours ago and for the first time, a book could not keep Hermione's attention. With a huff she set down the canary yellow cover of "Simple Spells for the Simple Minded" by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a joke book that George Weasley had made. It was full of party tricks; it even had the Sunshine spell the taught Ron in the first year. It truly did work if you had a real rat, of coarse. Hermione sighed again, fiddling with her engagement ring. She could feel tears welling up but forced them down. Ron didn't deserver her tears. She had waited for him for years. She had hoped all through out their time at Hogwarts that he would notice her. She used all different potions and makeup products, trying to make herself more appealing. Finally, after almost getting killed for the hundredth time, he kissed her. He even told her he loved her for as long as she loved him. The red head promised her a house and family. A life that was happy and carefree. What did she get instead? A lying, cheating, weasel fiancé who would rather get it in with the biggest slut on earth then have a life with her.

A tap on the window shook Hermione out of her thoughts. She padded to the window. Hermione pushed the pane open to allow a dark, spotted owl to fly in. In its talons was Harry's book. The owl placed it on the side table and waited to be paid. Hermione paced a few sickles in the leather pouch attached to the birds' skinny leg. It flew out the window when the coins hit the bottom of the bag. Left alone again Hermione made her way to the book, curious about its contents. The book was small and red. The binding looked like it was going to fall apart at the slightest touch. Paling gold lettering spelling out the words "Wonders of the mind", there was no author. She reach out and touched the cover. A bright, blue light jumped off the cover. Shit! Hermione couldn't believe it. The book was a portkey.


	2. The Hermione, The Scream and the Closet

I don't own Harry Potter or Amnesia: the Dark Descent. I just mixed them with my own ideas.

Thank you so much Mclovindramione for your review!

Ch. 2, The Hermione, The Scream and the Closet.

Hermione wished Harry would shut off his alarm clock. That blasted ringing was so loud even she could hear it and the guestroom was two floors down. She rolled over with a very unladylike grunt. When did the mattress get this lumpy? She tossed on her side trying to find a more comfortable position; thunder rattled the windows finally stirring Hermione from her slumber.

Hermione warily opened an eye. The room was dark; moon light spilled threw the window casting shadows on the broken furniture and ripped drapes. Hermione froze. Harry had fixed the guest room. It wouldn't be in disarray anymore. Then the memory of the book/portkey came flooding back. Hermione shot up. Instantly her brain pounded. Oh Merlin, where in the world was she? Nothing looked familiar, true the room was almost in complete darkness but that was beside the point. Nothing smelled, sounded or felt familiar.

With some effort Hermione hosted herself up on unsteady legs. A flash of lighting lit the room highlighting the ruined furniture and a door situated at the back She didn't know where she was but she knew she had to get out of this room.

The hallway wasn't in any better condition. Wherever she was, it was a dump. The windows had been boarded up. Various stains covered the old rug. Some looked a lot like blood. That made her nervous. As silently as she could, Hermione creped down the hall. A thud from somewhere above caused her to reach for her wand, only to panic when she found that her wand was gone.

Bloody hell! This is not good! Quickly Hermione searched for some sort of weapon. The closest thing to one was a broken chair leg. Not the best weapon and it defiantly wouldn't stand up to a wand but it would have to do. Gripping the wood tightly in her hands, Hermione tiptoed toward a staircase.

A faint glow teased the top of the stairs then disappeared. Not daring to call out, Hermione walked as quietly as she could, wincing at very creak the steps made. At the top landing was other hallway lined with doors, some open, others looked as if they were torn of their hinges. She could see the faint light under the closest door. Summoning all her Gryffindor bravery she pushed the door open. For something that looked to so old it didn't make a sound as it moved. There was a lantern sitting on a desk that was flagged by two stone urns. Banging and clattering came from behind a bookcase along with strange murmuring.

"What to do…where is it? Why? Shh, shh, have to be quiet." The hairs on the back of her neck rose. Cautiously she moved closer. Just as she pasted the desk her hip grazed an opened drawer. It crashed against the side. The muttering person leaped from their spot, their face shrouded in shadows. White gleamed from a top his head. Only one person could have that coloring.

"Malfoy?" She whispered. Quicker the Harry on his Firebolt, Malfoy was at the door, slamming it shut. Hermione quickly followed. She spotted the light from his lantern and ran at top speed to catch him. Shit he was fast. Malfoy darted around a series of corners, threw room and even knocked things over making her jump over them. Choppy breaths left her mouth. She hadn't needed to run this fast since the time Harry, Ron and her had been chased by Snatchers. Malfoy darted into a dark room, slamming the heavy door after him. Hermoine gritted her teeth and ran at the door, knocking it open. Malfoy was…gone. How was that possible? Hermoine entered the room slowly.

"Malfoy." No answer. "Malfoy! I know you're in here. Come out right this instant. I want to know what the hell is going on here." Still nothing. She made her way further into the room. A shadow came hurling at her. With cry of surprised Hermione crashed against the wall, a heavy body swooshing her front into a side table.

"Who. Are. You." Each word was highlighted with a puff of hot breath on her ear. Malfoy grasped her throat tightly. If he kept that up she was going to past out.

"Hermione Granger, you git." She wheezed. His grip loosened by a fraction.

"Granger?"

"Yes." He retightened his grip and spun her around, now pressing his chest to hers.

"Did you or your fucking friends do this to me?" He growled. She made a chocking sound. He was really starting to tic her off. She brought her knee up. Hard. It was his turn to groan in pain. He let go to cup his smarting groin.

"Me? Why the fucking hell would I be here if I did 'this' to you? And what is this? Where are we?" She yelled at the crumpled form of Malfoy.

"Shhhh, it's the Manor!" He said sounding like he had to force it out though tight lips.

"Don't sh me Malfoy." She hissed back. An unearthly scream filled the room. Draco groaned, this time out of exasperation. He stiffly got to his feet then took hold of her arm.

"I just got my mind back and you had to go and ruin it."

"Got your mind back? Huh?" The scream echoed again. The alien sound seemed to be closer. Without a word Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet. The strong scent of mothballs assaulted her nose.

"Malfoy. What are we doing in a clos-mmpth!" His hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh." Malfoy said again, his breath stirring her bangs with the one noise. Hermione huffed, giving his hand a nip. His chest moved slightly, as if he was holding in a chuckle. When he was sure she wasn't going to say anything, he let go of her mouth. After a minute Hermione grew restless. When she made to move, a faint creak and shuffle made her muscles freeze. Malfoy's body went rigged. The shuffling came closer to their hiding place. It was just like the muggle horror movies Hermione and her dad liked to watch during the summer. Any second Hermione was expecting for the door to swing open to relive Jason or IT. Heavy breathy sounded outside the door. Hermione could feel her heart beating a thousand miles per minute. Holy Merlin's socks! What the bloody hell was out there? After a few minutes they heard the shuffling move out down the hall. By this time Malfoy had started shaking like a leaf. Hermione pushed the door open, letting Malfoy stumble out. He gripped the back of a chair as if it was a lifesaver. Slowly his breaths became even and the shivers racking his body subsided.

"Tell me what's going on now." She whispered not wanting to hide again.

"Well Granger, I was taking a walk and happened to stumble across this lovely place, then I put down my wand, after of course performing a botched memory spell on myself, and walked inside!" His usual drawling voice shook but the sarcasm came in clearly.

"Memory spell? "

"Ya, I was hit in the back but I still have my memories, they're just not all there at times." Hermione bit her lip.

"So you were stunned, then I'm guessing who ever did that then portkeyed you here." Malfoy raised a blond eyebrow.

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was portkeyed here too, just not stunned." His grey eyes widen.

"Guess then you did have nothing to do with this hell hole."

"Nope. Nothing to do with this." He sighed.

"Come on let's get out of here. There is something you have to see." Draco moved around a couch and picked up his lantern. "Granger you're going to love this."

Xxx

Wahaaa! Cliffy!


	3. When Life doesn't give you Lemons

I don't own Harry Potter or Amnesia: The dark dissent.

Ch 3: When life doesn't give you lemons

"Merlin! Its every were!" Hermione exclaimed, poking the red, sticky web blocking off half of the ballroom.

"I tried burning it, cutting it, hell at one point I bit it but what ever this is, it's going to be a pain in the ass to get rid of." Draco said. His eyebrows crinkled with frustration. Hermione studied the red goo, lightly tapping her chin.

"You said we are in the Manor right? Do you have a potions room?" Hermione looked at Malfoy to see him staring at her, mouth slightly open.

"What?" She asked His jaw snapped shut.

"Nothing…just…cant believe I didn't think of it." He murmured.

"Well you did say you were hit with a memory spell." Was it her imagination or was Malfoy's face a little pink? He turned sharply on his heal and strode off.

Hermione quickly caught up to him. She found herself studying him much like she did with the web. He was still practically a twig, tall and skinny, boarder line unhealthy. His blond locks were no longer slicked back with gel but was allow to fall around his face. The hard lines of his face were still there, making her think of an ice sculpture. His skin tone did seem better; it wasn't as sickly as before, just pale. Hermione had hardly seen him in the past two years. The only time she had been in direct contact with him was after the Death Eater trials. Hermione had been stunned when the Draco Malfoy came up to her, Harry and Ronald and apologized. He had stood before them, not breaking eye contact and told her that he was wrong and if he could go back and redo every wrong he did he would. What surprised her more was when she forgave him. Harry did too. Ron just grunted and walked away. Hermione and Harry had shook hands with Draco and parted ways,

"How come the Manor is looking like it was stomped on by a herd of Hippogriff? You are living there shouldn't it be all full of Malfoy glamour?"

"Lived there, I don't anymore. Not after…him." Hermione didn't say anything. He did have a point. If her home had been the headquarters for an evil wack job Hermione doubted that she would want to live there too.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione gestured to the now decrypted Manor.

"I have no clue. Felt like a few days. Then of course I almost went mad. That was fun." He snorted, full lips twisted in a grimmest. "I woke up in a dark room to strange noises. At one point I thought I was back in the war and the more time I spent in that dark room the more I could feel myself losing it. I forgot who I was and only when I ran into a lit room did I start remembering who I was and I remembered that the war was over. My wand was gone so I started to look around for it and then the darkness started again so I ran back to the room and found a lantern. So I restarted my search but the lantern only kept me sort of san. I lost it when you appeared. I thought it was one of them, then you started harping on me and I knew I was ok."

"Harping? I don't harp!" Malfoy smirked.

"Out of everything I reviled to you, you only hear that." He chuckled. The deep sound caused small shivers to run along her back. "And you do harp, I heard you get on the Weasels and Potters case before in school. Your voice could be heard ringing through out the castle." Hermione gave him a shove. He chuckled again but covered it a cough.

"So where would the potions room be?" He stopped abruptly.

"It would be up stairs. Second floor, near my room."

"Great! We are on the second floor. Come on Malfoy. Chop, chop!" They half walked, half ran to the potions room. Every once and while they would stop and hide, just in case the thing from before came back.

"Here." Malfoy said at last. He pushed the heavy door open. It was a potion masters dream room. Two large gold caldrons stood in between shelves lined with jars full of pickled animals, hairs and colorful liquids. A wall of knifes and empty vials sat behind a marble counter. To Hermione's great pleasure, twenty or so bookcases floated a few feet off the ground.

"Its perfect. Quick shut the door." Hermione said rushing to the bookshelves. She grabbed an arm full of the dusty books and sat down on a moth-chewed stool. Malfoy joined her and soon both were absorbed into their reading.

"I think that we should us an acid on that goop. This one sounds like it might do the trick." Malfoy pulled the book she was reading out of her hand. He licked his thumb and turned the page, scanning the small words.

"Sounds too good to be true. It only takes fifteen minutes in the caldron after all the integrants are added and it doesn't involve any sacrificing."

"Your right that does sound too good. Everything should have a little sacrificing." Hermione joked, getting up for her seat to the shelves. "Read me off the list."

"We need three Giant Purple Toad warts, an ounce of Biswels nails, one pinch of Sulphur vive, five Fire Salamander egg yokes," As Malfoy had been calling out the need supply's Hermione had been taking them off their shelves and placing them neatly in to a row. She jumped, almost knocking in to a partially large jar of what looked to be frog legs, when he let out a cry.

" A ha! I knew this sounded to good! We need to get eight Sunner Lemons." Hermione thumbed through the jars, unable to find the Sunner Lemons.

"Your not going to find them here Granger. You have to pick the lemons and use them in an hour or they will burn threw what ever or whoever is holding them. I thought you would have known that Granger, you being the 'Brightest Witch of our age' and everything. Luck for us that the Manor as a green house."

Xxx

Granger shot him a glare making Draco smile. Why he was smiling was beyond him. He was stuck in his former house with one of his ex-rivals dear friends, losing his mind in the dark and being hunted by only Merlin knew but yet he was smiling. He really needed to get his head back on track.

"Come on Granger, let's get us some lemons. …What on earth are you doing?" Draco asked watching as the brunet started to pull different size knives into the pockets of her pair of over sized jeans. She made an exasperated sound.

"I'm going prepared. If that thing comes for us I want to know that I can defend myself." Granger traced one finger down the sharp blade of one of chosen weapons as she spoke. She must have decided it was to her standers for she pocketed that one too.

"You're going to be the reason why it came back for us. Your going to cut yourself or clank with each step you make. Just pick one and let's go. I have no desire to stay here longer then I already have." She grumbled but emptied her pockets of the cutlery. She took the longest knife of the bunch. Draco reached out and also took one too, better safe then sorry. He led Granger back toward the ballroom, making a left instead of a right. Shadows danced on the wall caused by the lanterns light.

"Malfoy." Grangers whisper seemed to be ten times loader in the silent hall.

"Hmm." Was his response.

"We should turn the light off. I fell like we have a giant sign hanging over our heads saying 'Eat us'." Draco bit back a chuckle. Truly what was wrong with him? Him, Draco Malfoy chuckle at a joke muggleborn Granger said? He was worse in the head then he thought.

"I would say yes but I would risk becoming like your boyfriend." He could feel her stiffen at his side.

"Ex-boyfriend." Draco raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't continue. That's curious. Draco was expecting her to say that the Weasel was her husband or to back up the idiot, not to hear that the dream couple split and why the fuck did it make him happy to hear that she was free. No. He thought to himself. I'm not happy because she's free, I'm just glad that bastards in the doghouse.

Just when Granger was about to pass the greenhouse Draco grabbed her wrist. The soft feel of her skin sent shock waves thru his body.

"You need to pay attention to me more." He said into her ear, noticing how her breaths deepen at his closeness. Hmm, interesting. He pushed at the rod Iron Gate, which connected the greenhouse to the rest of the Manor, open and gave Granger a mock bow.

"After you, my lady." Granger rolled her eyes but went it.

"Oh god, Merlin and spaghetti monster! What is that stench?" Granger asked holding her nose with her knife free hand. Draco's eyes watered from the horrid smell of decaying flowers and compost.

"It's an unkempt greenhouse Granger. It's going to smell like shit."

They made their way into the glass dome, barley containing the urge to throw up. The once grand garden was reduced to brown and black withering plants. A pang of sadness shot thru Draco like an arrow. This was his mothers place. Everyday she would sit in here and have her afternoon tea. When he was little she would read him stories or played wizarding chess with him and on special nights they would lie together and point out different constellations until the wee hours of the morning. Now to see how the once haven for him and his mother turned out sent a pang of disappointment in Draco's heart. He knew that plants didn't last forever but he had hoped that this one place could have defied logic. It also made him worry. If the flowers were this bad would the lemon tree be still alive? Grange must have been thinking on the same line because she said,

"I hope the tree is in better condition then the rest of this place." After a a few more steps Draco pointed to a ladder.

"We built a second story on to the greenhouse, that were the trees are." Merlin must have been feeling generous that moment for when they reached the top; green foliage met them, engulfing the two being in sweet floral notes. Draco heard Granger gasp softly. Her eyes shone bright as she surveyed the colorful fruit and flowering trees.

"This is beautiful." She turned slowly in a circle a goofy grin on her lips. For a split second Draco forgot that they were trapped.

"Yes it is isn't it? But then again everything we Malfoys touch tends to be." He said with his nose up in the air, making a flourish with his hand. She rolled her eyes at his antics. They split up, deciding that it would be faster to find the tree separate then together. They would make the call of the Melmoe bird, which sounded a bit like a Mocking bird and a Toucan. The leaves made the room darker then what it was and truth be told Draco was wiry of leaving Granger by her self. The ex-Gryffindor reassured him that her had been in worst spots before and without giving him time to answer back she disappeared into the rows of tree trunks.

Draco made his way threw the muddied pathway, hoping that with each turn he would ether hear Granger's call or find the tree himself. The lantern started to shake in his hand. Breath. Just Breath. You are fine. Draco chanted over and over in his head but that didn't stop his vision to grow dark. A bush rustled making him jump. Wind swooshed threw a broken glass plate but to Draco it sounded like a pained moan. Something crackled and scraped in the background. Draco spun wildly around. Something was in here. It was going to kill them. Granger. He had to find Granger. Draco opened his dry lips to shout but was cut off by the bizarre bird noise Grange issued. Draco spend threw the trees stopping only to lesson for her call. He fell to a small clearing, spotting the short girl immediately. He sighed in relief. She was fine. It was just him being paranoid.

"I got them!" She squealed, thrusting her lemon filled arms at him. They were small and perfectly round balls of fruit. Up close the smell of burnt lemons hung heavy in the air. "I was lucky the branches were low enough for me to reach them. I'm horrid at climbing trees. I almost broke my arm when I fell out of the pine tree at The Burrow. Not my idea I was dared by George last summer." Draco let her babble, it wasn't everyday someone (let alone him) to see the war hero carry on like a ten year old. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw something move.

"Granger, move!" He yelled just as a white blur appeared behind her. In a flash she was at Draco's side, knife ready. The body came at them. It was naked, the gender unknown. Its gentles were hidden under a thick slab of flesh that appeared to be sewn on to its body. Draco choked back vomit. Its face was disgusting. The jaw hung open to its collarbone, allowing it's black tongue to loll between yellowed teeth. The whole body seemed to be made of parts sewn together to create a man- ish creature.

"Fuck." The more Draco looked at the thing, the more out of control Draco felt. His brain felt like it was melting only to be frozen then melted again.

"Fuck." He repeated. The creature screamed then charged. It's thin arms flailing about its body. Granger let lose one of her own yells and sprinted toward it. Draco tried to move but it felt like his feet were stuck in tar. Granger jumped, slicing down into the chest of the beast. It smacked her, pushing her off it then lunged at her. She rolled away just as it brought its hands down to grab her.

"Run Malfoy! Don't just stand there!" The figure howled, blood shot eyes rolling in its skull. A hand shot out, taking hold of her ankle. With a forceful tug, Granger was on her stomach. That brought Malfoy back somewhat. His sanity was going and going fast but he would be damned if he let her die. Snatching her arms Draco played tug of war, using Granger as rope. Only when she was able to kick it in the face was Draco able to pull her from its grasp. She scrambled to her feet and they took off, the man hot on their tails. They slid down the ladder, skidded on the rotten flowers as they raced for the gate.

"Hold on, I'm going to close it!" Yelled Granger. She stopped and shoved the gate shut. The hallway echoed with their footsteps and the cries from the beast chasing them. Anytime they could shut a door they did, anything to slow down that monster. Some how they made it back to the potion room in one piece. The monster let out a moan at the loss of its dinner, it was lost in the Manor, the two young adults were to fast for it.


	4. Dont call me Granger

Thank you to all the people who fav/added me to their story lists.

I don't own Harry Potter and Amnesia: The Dark Descent

Ch 4 Don't call me Granger

Harry was out of his of his mind with worry. He had been expecting to come home to a kitchen full of baked goods and books with Hermione covered in four and eggs. Instead number twelfth Grimalds Places was dead as a tombstone. The only thing that signaled that Hermione had been in the house was an unfinished book and her wand. Seeing the familiar Vine wood wand perching on the table shocked Harry. Hermione never went anywhere with out her wand, not even the bathroom. Harry rushed around, visiting every one of Hermione's favorite haunts. Not a soul saw her. Harry dropped by Luna's teashop thinking that maybe they had lunch together but the airy blond just blinked at Harry informing him that it wasn't a good day to go looking for Cradilers. What Cradilers had anything to do with Hermione's disappearance was beyond him. Harry, growing desperate went to Ron hoping that his best mate could help him find their friend.

"No. I'm not going to help that bitch." The red head said harshly, shoving a cup of tea at Harry with enough force to spill half on the table. "You read the paper. How dare she! I was the best thing that happened to her!" Harry cleaned the spill with a quick spell so he wouldn't knock Ron out.

"Ron, you and I know that that article was full of flubberworm shit. Do you know how many times you told Hermione that you were going to move the wedding date closer cause you 'love her more than all the gold in Gringotts'" Ron's jaw hung open reminding Harry of a red carp fish that he saw at a Chinese restaurant Ginny took him.

"You're taking her side!" Ron yelled, slamming a meaty hand on the table.

"Ron right now this isn't about taking sides!" Harry yelled back, losing his patients "Hermione is missing! She out there only Merlin knows where without her wand! I was hoping you could help me find her! She did so much shit for us, we would never have done half the thing we did without. She got us out of trouble faster then anyone I met and she's our fucking friend." Ron stood stiffly.

"You should leave Harry." Harry was dumb struck. He stared in disbelief at his friend of ten years. He knew Ron could be difficult but never in a million years did he think that Ron was going to be this stubborn.

"So you're not going to help." Ron looked away, not saying a word. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You fucking bastard. Rot. In. Hell. By the way, we are not longer 'Best Mates'. In fact, your not my 'mate' at all." Harry stormed out of Ron's flat. Wiping his hands clean of his friendship with the youngest male Weasley.

Xxxx

"You know, this smells just like Crabby's underwear after a game of Quidditch." Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"It's hard to believe that you sniffed his drawers." Malfoy pulled a face at her.

"No Granger, I didn't sniff them. He liked to leave his clothes around the dorm so we all got a whiff of Crabby essences." Malfoy mocked shivered. They had been sitting for about an hour both unwilling to move out of the room. Malfoy sat in a high back chair, lantern between his feet as they whispered back and forth. It was weird. They were getting along as if they were old chums.

"We should get going. We haven't heard that evil snowman in awhile." Malfoy said while stretching out his arms. Hermione giggled.

"Evil snowman? Really Malfoy, that's the best name you could thing of?" Malfoy stuck his tongue out at her then got to his feet.

"Well it was white and lumpy so it reminded me of a snowman."

"Wow, I do not want to see the snowman you make." Hermione teased lightly, pouring the thick yellowy potion in to a jar. The liquid reminded her of poorly made lemon custard.

"Cross your fingers." Hermione said when they got to the mass of red goo. Malofy raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Oh it's a muggle thing. When you cross your fingers it brings good luck." Malfoy's look of confusion was priceless.

"That makes no sense. Muggles, weird as fuck."

"Just cross your fingers." Surprisingly Malfoy did. It was wrong of course. Instead of crossing two fingers on one hand he stuck out both pointer fingers crossing them in an 'x'. But Hermione couldn't bring herself to point out that he was doing it wrong. He looked…cute. Blond brows turned down, tongue stuck out in concentration with both arms out. Hermione felt a blush stain her cheeks.

"This year Granger." Malfoy drawled, almost like in his youth. Hermione's blush deepen to a dusky rose. Really Hermione, this is no time to get all girly. She scolded herself.

"You might want to stand back. I don't know if this will spark." Malfoy moved a few steps back. Hermione poured the honey, thick mixture on to the red gooey webbing. At first it just dripped over the webbing but just as she was about to say that they should find a different potion to try, the goo exploded. Hermione fell backward form the blast; bits of red slime covered her front. Malfoy knelt at her side, grey eyes wide with shock.

"Hermione, you ok?" She nodded, wiping her face clean.

"Never fucking better." Malfoy snorted back laughter. "Go a head. Laugh you ass, I know you want to."

"No…no. I'm good." He said covering his mouth but Hermione could tell he was smiling. His eyes got little wrinkles known as crow's feet at the corners. Then it hit her.

"You called me Hermione." It was Malfoy's turn to blush. His hidden smile was gone and he stepped a foot back.

"What! No. I said Granger." Hermione got to her feet, squishing in the substance as she stood. She didn't understand why he was trying to deny that he said her name. He didn't think she would be upset at him, did he? The look on his face did suggest it though. He looked like he was waiting to be told off. Well that won't do. He wasn't looking at her so now was the perfect moment to strike. Hermione playful shoved the blond, transferring some goo on to him.

"Ekk! Granger! That's disgusting! All over my shirt…" He started to scrub at the gunk, trying to get it off his clothes.

"Hermione" Mal-no Draco stopped his goo removal process.

"Huh?"

"Call me Hermione. We're not the same people anymore Draco." Draco cocked his head to the side as if he was studying her. He must have seen something for he nodded.

"Then lets get moving…Hermione."

Xxxx

They had come to the obvious conclusion that they were not going to just walk out the front door or smash a window and get out. It came even clearer when Draco had tried to hurtle a bust of his great, great uncle out said window and it bounced back to hit him in the shoulder. Hermione didn't really want to complain but she was getting hungry and tired. According to her watch she had spent a grand total of twelve hours in the Manor of horrors.

"Bugger me!" Draco exclaimed throwing his fists into the air. The doorway to a potential exit was blocked by boulders and chunks of wood, there was so many rocks that they flooded a good portion of the hall.

"Merlin's pants, it looks like a cave it, wait! Draco where are you going?" The blond had turned around and started off with out her.

"I'm pissed beyond words, hungry, devolving a head ach so I'm heading to the kitchen. If we're lucking there is some in chanted food left. I can't cook so you're going to have to do it."

"Is at a women and kitchen joke Mr.?"

"Maybe but I do know that you cook so maybe it's just my wanting of good food."

"How do you know my foods any good hmm?" She asked. In her mind she was a damn good cook. Right after the war and her parents were safely back home Hermione took cooking lessons. She never wanted to be with out that knowledge ever again. Living on the run without knowing how to prepare things was an experience that she never wanted to redo.

" I heard the Weasel brag about how you make all his lunches. One day he was doing it right in front of me, I think he was trying to show off and I got pissed. So a grabbed the sandwich out of his hand and took a bite from it. You should have seen his face. If it got any redder he would have looked like a very skinny strawberry." Hermione smiled. She remembered when Ron had come back to her flat one day complaining under his breath about 'stupid ferrets eating' and when she asked him he just said 'Malfoy, git ,wanker'.

The kitchen was huge! White marble titles covered the floor; oak cabinets lined the back wall and came out in a U shape. Dull stainless steal appliances stood with in the granite counters, which were covered in dust and dishes. A long table spaded the width of the room. Wall to ceilings windows let in the moon light, setting everything in a light glow.

"Blimy…it's as big as my whole flat." Hermione said tracing the two-door oven. Draco shrugged.

"The Malfoys tend to have big things." Hearing that made her think of other "big" things the Malfoys could have. Gosh she needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Hey, what's this?" She said holding up a piece of paper, glad for a distraction. Draco frown at the slip of parchment.

"It looks like a shopping list of sorts. 1. Cave 2. Cage 3. Dragon 4. Stag? What in the world?" Just then the Manor began to shake, a long high-pitched wail shook the walls causing plates and cups to fall and shatter on to the floor. A cupboard door swung open from the noise. Human heads rolled out of it landing with a squish on the marble, turning the milky color red with blood. Draco's body started to vibrate, his grey eyes rolled back into his head. He dropped like a rock, moaning and clutching his head.

"Draco!" Hermione cried dropping to her knees, holding his steady against the floor.

"Noooo." He moaned rocking his head back and forth so violently Hermione thought he was going to snap his neck. She grabbed onto his face, cradling his jaw in both her hands.

"Draco! Snap out of it!" Loud smacking sounds came from up the hall. Hermione really began to freak out. She dragged Draco to the butler's pantry and shut the door. She pushed a barrel in front of the door then clutched Draco to her. His face landed on her shoulder as she sat him in her lap. He continued to moan but her neck muffled it.

"Shhh…" She cooed stroking his hair with her fingers, praying that he would quit down. A crash came out side the door along with a howl. It must be that zombie like thing from the garden. It sounded like it was stumbling around, searching for them. A light touch on her neck startled her. Draco had stopped moaning but now he was nuzzling her neck. He let out a soft sigh and moved to a more comfortable position by putting a leg on each side of hers. Great. Hermione thought. She was going to die while Draco felt her up. The thing screeched and shuffled toward their hiding place. Hermione held her breath, squeezing Draco's waist. They lucked out again. She heard it move past them back to where it came. Hermione sighed in relief. But she knew that it was a matter of time before their luck ran out.


	5. Wine and Dine

Thank you all for your reviews! Im so happy your enjoying it. I'm having so much fun writing this. (hands you a new shiny chap) Thank you again.

XOXO,

ThexHallowsxGirl

I do not own Harry Potter or Amnesia: The Dark Dissent

Ch 5 Wine and Dine.

Draco woke to the taste of cotton in his mouth. He sat up groggily, swaying slightly with the effort. The room spun like a dull kaleidoscope, making his stomach roll. He promptly turned and threw up. After the left over contents of his stomach was splattered on the floor Draco stood on shaky legs. At first he didn't have a clue on what happened. He was in the kitchen with Hermione, they found a weird list then…then, oh Merlin! The quaking house, heads, blood, screams, Hermione! He had passed out. He left her alone! Panic laced through Draco.

"Hermione!" He tried to call out but it sounded more like a muffled rasp. He had to find her. He stumbled to the door, pushing it out of his way. He burst out of the pantry like a bat out of hell. He looked wildly around for the brunet. His eyes met her hazel ones across the room. Her cheeks turned a rosy red. She down casted her eyes, becoming fascinated with the glass in her hand.

"Oh good, your up." Hermione said, still choosing not to look at him. Even with her staring at the glass like it was going to jump up in sing, she had made her voice sound like she was greeting him from a well-rested night sleep at a five star hotel instead of the nightmare they were living.

"Your ok?" He crooked out. Her bright green-brown eyes narrowed.

"You need water, here." She placed a tall glass of water into his hand. "This will help if your throat is dry." He drank it greedy, letting the metallically water wash away the bile and stale taste on his palate. He put the glass down with a clink. Hermione handed him a chipped plate with a thick slice of brown bread and an apple. None of it was old, in fact the bread looked to be freshly made and the apple just picked.

"Thank heaven for forever fresh food charms or we would have been eating nothing." Hermione said picking up her own plate. She took a nibble of bread, her pink lips parting to let the food slip in. She had taken off her plain blue tee, now a skintight grey tank top hugged her curvy body. Draco wondered if someone turned up the heating charm cause he was getting quite warm under the collar. To distract himself, Draco took a huge bite of bread. They stood in silence the only sound coming form the crisp bite from the apple.

"I was thinking about your…um…moments." Hermione said after polishing off her apple. Draco nodded for her to explain.

"You came to the conclusion that the dark makes you lose a bit of her mind, yet we spent a good portion in the dark and you didn't seem effected. But when the house started to spaz on us and you saw the heads roll out you had what looked like a seizer. Then when we were hiding…" Hermione bite her bottom lip color bloomed again in her cheeks. Draco waved a hand for her to continue.

"Well you um… calmed down after you…sniffed me." Draco choked on the chunk of apple in his mouth.

"What?" He rasped out form his fit of coughing

"You were sniffing and nuzzling me so I think that human contact keeps your sanity high." Draco felt embarrassed. He had felt her up. Bloody Perfect.

"Sorry?" He knew it came out more lie a question but really how doesn't one react after hearing that?"

"It's fine?" Her answer sounded like a question too. Draco relaxed by a fraction, at lest he wasn't alone in the uncomfortable department.

"We need to think of a plan to get out of here. We cant be wandering around hoping and exit will drop out of the sky." Hermione collected their used dishes and put them in the sink. Draco pulled himself on the counter top. After a moment it hit him. He slapped his leg, letting out an 'aha'.

"Blood Portkey! Merlin! Why didn't I think of this before!" He jumped gracefully form his perch. "Out pasted the lake there is a hollowed out tree. No one but my father, mother and myself know of the Blood Portkey there. We just need to get to it." Blood Portkeys were different form the average Portkey. It wasn't timed and it didn't need a spell to make it work. Just give a few drops of pureblood then say your destination and wah-la! Instant out. Draco had been expecting to see Hermione smiling and praising him but instead she looked cresset fell.

"There will be wards around the tree right? How can we get to the Portkey with out magic? I know some wand less spells but they aren't powerful enough to get through the wards your parents must have put up to protect it." She frowned, chewing on her lip. Draco slumped slightly. Damn it! It wasn't until Draco saw a broken wine glass did he know what to do.

"I know where to get one."

Xxxx

Draco was smiling like a cat that got cream.

"You know where to get our wands?" He shook his head; the glossy strands fell into his eyes making Hermione's fingers itch to brush them away.

"Not our wands but a wand. You see, as the Dark Lord started to lose power my father became paranoid about everything. He got so bad that he started to hide wands around the house. After the Lords fall the ministry searched our home for anything dark or anything that could no longer be in our possession. There is a chance that they didn't find the wand in the wine cellar." Hermione felt excitement bubble up in her chest. She felt a grin split her lips but didn't stop it. This hidden wand was a long shot but it was better then nothing.

The wine cellar was just off the kitchen and after other slice of bread they went down the rotting steps. It was at lest twenty degrees cooler then the upper floors causing goose pimples to rise on her arms. Draco held up the lantern, the glow penetrating only a few feet. Already she could hear Draco's breaths turn fast, as if he had been running. She didn't think, she just reached out and grasped his hand, linking their fingers together. He started but held on to her hand.

"The wand, if I remember right, was hidden in the privet wine section. Now if only I could see." He muttered, squinting into the darkness.

Twice Hermione stubbed her toe on a wine barrel. Hissing at her smarting foot Hermione almost missed a flash of movement in front of them.

"Lumos." Said a familiar voice. The room lit up from the spell. Hermione screamed.

"Harry!" Harry stood before them or what was left of Harry that is. His left arm looked as if had been torn form its socket. An ugly gash cut across his stumbled face. Guts and blood dripped steadily down his front. Hermione couldn't believe her friend was even standing.

"Hermione, thank god." He said, slipping back into his muggle roots. "You have to help me Mione…there's so much blood, Ron and Ginny…ooh…why did you leave us?" He staggered forward. Hermione felt tears weld up in her eyes.

"It's ok Harry. I'll help you!" She made to move but and strong hand held her in place. She yanked at the grip but it didn't loosen.

"Mione why are you coming? You have to help." His green eyes held tears, He put a blood soaked arm out, reaching for her. Warm tears wet her cheeks. How she hated to see Harry so up set.

"Draco let me go, cant you see he's hurting?" Harry's head snapped to the direction of Draco.

"Malfoy? What's he doing here?" Harry snapped, his wand sparking red at his words. "You need to help me Hermione…" He pleaded.

"Draco. Let. Me. Go."

"No. Hermione, that's not Potter. Think! Use that big brain of yours. How could Harry get in inside the Manor? Draco pulled her back so his front was to her back. Harry glared angrily at Draco.

"Don't listen to that Ferret! I'm really here, everyone is here and we were attacked. Moine…Ron is worried about you." Hermione stopped her struggling.

"Wha…what did you say?" Harry paled, his green eyes widen.

"Um… Ron, he's worried and-"

"Your not Harry. You're right Draco, sorry." The fake Harry looked out raged.

"Hermione! Why are you taking that Death Eaters side!" He stormed toward them an angry glint in his eyes.

"Ridiculous!" She yelled. 'Harry' froze mouth open in shock before turning into a cute little kitten wearing round glasses. "Ridiculous!" She exclaimed again. Pop! He was the sorting hat.

"Ridiculous." Draco's deep voice vibrated up her spine. Pop! The hat became a can opener. It started to flash between a shoe. a wolf with a handle bar mustache , a scary looking tree and a butterfly wearing tennis shoes. The boggart burst into smoke.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered. Draco lend forward, resting his chin on the top of her head, rubbing his warm hands up and down her air chilled arms. She relaxed into him letting him comfort her. Even though it wasn't truly Harry bleeding out in front of her it still shock her to her core.

"No problem…so your greatest fear is Harry getting hurt?" He said stiffly.

"Yes and no. I'm afraid of anyone I love getting hurt. The boggart must have used the last person on my mind. I was thinking about all the shit I got into with Harry and when I finally thought it was over I get sent here."

"Hmm." He hummed. "Looks like we have to keep an eye open for meat monsters and boggarts." Hermione chuckled at the new name he gave the monster for the garden.

They roamed around; check under every barrel for a secret latch Draco said might be there. Hermione almost gave up hope when Draco let out a whoop.

"Found it! Right under the 1378 Wenfree Wendles Vineyard, white wine. Feels like I need to give it a drop or two of blood." He stood the raked his hand down the stonewall. Blood welled up from one scratch. He bent and stuck his hand under the wide barrel. A faint click sounded and the barrels side popped open. Hermione lifted the secret door above her head and snatched the wand from the pillow it was resting on.

"Got it! Now what?" Draco straighten up and dusted his pant legs free of dirt.

"I know this is going to sound silly but we need to get a key form the guest room."

"A key? How muggle of you." Draco's smirk did funny things to her stomach. It seemed to say that he had a secret and it was one you were willing to give your arm for.

"Yes, it is very muggle and no wizard would expect the Malfoys to use a key for anything. The key opens the trunk and the wand takes care of the wards. We can go through the wine cellar to the study, my father had a hidden door down here and from there we can get to the guest room."

They felt around the room and found the hidden door panel. Hermione went first up the steps; the spiral shape turned steeply up then narrowed until they were crawling along. They came out threw a painting of a forest. The room was stuffy both in air and style. The winged back chair behind the black desk, looked stiff and hard. A large silver mirror hung in front of a liquor bar. Some unlabeled gold fluid was still in a crystal goblet. The bookcases stood empty probably stripped from the dark objects that had claimed their home there. The black and faded silver Persian rug muffled their steps. Hermione wrinkled her nose with discuss when she spotted a row of stuffed house elf head on the wall. Their eyes and mouth sewn shut with thick string. The smell of mildew hung heavy in the air. So this was Malfoy Seniors office. Fucking lovely.

Hermione followed Draco out the room, down the hall and into one of many guest rooms. At lest it didn't smell like a bog. It was almost pretty, soft greens and creams were a nice touch. Hermione wandered to the fireplace. Inside there were burned pieces of parchment. As gently as she could Hermione thumbed through the burned pieces.

_L,_

_You told me that he would be there. Next time, be right._

_N._

_L,_

_You are gravely disappointing me. I thought you wanted things to be right again? One more screw up and you'll regret it._

_N._

_L,_

_Your idea is intriguing. I will use the book._

_N._

_L,_

_Got th-_

The rest was unreadable, too charred to make out. Book? What could that mean… She reread them. One line stuck out at her. 'Use the book', it was like a light bulb went off in her head. The paper slipped threw her fingers, landing messily on the carpet. Harry's new book! She wasn't meant to be in the Manor, Harry was! If he didn't use his lunch break on comforting her he would have touched the book and been shipped into this horror. How the bloody fucking hell didn't she see this before. Some one was once again trying to kill Harry!


	6. Nap Attack

Thank you all for your review! Lolz I'm so glad you think its crazy tabbialice! Thanks AlwaysAWeasley. Sorry it took me longer then normal to up date. OXOXO

Love,

ThexHallowsxGirl

I don't own Harry Potter or Amnesia: the Dark Descent

Ch 6 Nap Attack

Draco pulled drawer after drawer out of their holes, he moved paintings, broke a music box and tried accoing the blasted key without luck. Guest room one was a flop. Hermione made a soft gasp from behind, afraid something was there Draco turned, pointing his new wand at the door only to see Hermione sitting on the bed, hand clasped over her mouth, burnt papers beside her. Relived Draco walked over and sat down.

"What's up?" He asked resisting and failing to not put a hand on her knee.

"I'm not supposed to be here." She murmured and to his great pleasure covered his hand with her own. For years Draco had had a crush on the witch. For obvious reasons he never expressed his feelings. Pure blood, Death Eater, of course making fun of her and her friends and her dating the Weasel didn't help his cause.

"Well nether am I but we have to make-"

"No. No." She cut across his sentence. Hazel eyes wide with worry. "That portkey wasn't for me, it was for Harry. Some one is trying to kill Harry" Draco held back a snort.

"Doesn't everything want to kill Potter?" A fist landed on his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Not funny!"

"It could be."

"I could never think of death as funny Malfoy." Draco put his hands up and retreated. He didn't want to revert back to last names.

"Ok, sorry, not funny. Shesh…you Golden Trio sure get into a ton of shit huh?" Hermione cringed.

"What?"

"That name, Golden Trio…there is nothing 'Golden' about us. We did want we had to do and about 90% of the time it was illegal."

"Ah but it's only illegal if it's the wrong person doing it." She gave him a glare that faltered under a yawn.

"I didn't find the key, maybe a quick nap will help us. I'll take first watch." Draco offered. Hermione sank back onto the worn comforter and closed her eyes. After a moment she rolled to her side, facing him.

"What happen to you after the trial?" Draco sighed. He pushed up until his back rested against the carved headboard. Might as well get comfy right?

"Mother and I left. We couldn't stand to be in the Manor and no one could stand being around us. We left of India. I was surprised my mother had the strength to go; she never did anything with out Lucius."

"India…that must have been a shock." Draco smiled.

"A wonderful shock. There was so much color. Always warm. Every street was crowed with people, animals, markets full of aromatic spices and food stalls. The whole place smelled spicy and rich. The buildings were amazing. They had little castles that looked more like the cakes in the Sweet Caldron. I had a great time but it…it was hard for my mother. She missed her old life, so did I but I understood that things were not going to go back to how they used to be. We went walking one day and she wanted to go to one of the stands. We had been there for a month and I had never seen that particular place. Against my better judgment we went inside. It was a fake store, run by a group of radical wizards that thought that my mother and I shouldn't have gotten off so easily. They attacked and so did we." Draco heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath but continued on, pushing the suffocating sadness away. "They had learned where we were and they knew that we could not use strong magic, if we did the Ministry would have known and snapped them. They…mother…she, she's no longer with us." A cool small hand linked with his. She didn't say anything. Most people would have thought that was rude but when Hermione took his hand in hers, it meant more then words. He gave her hand a squeeze. Draco cleared his throat, eager to shift the topic on her now.

"What is the 'Brightest Witch of our Age' doing?" She let out a sigh.

"You're not going to believe it." Draco mock gasped.

"Did you go back to Hogwarts and take your N.E.W.T s? No that's to you. You died your hair gold so you and Weasel could match your house colors or how about-?"

"I went to get my parents back from Australia." Draco looked at the burnet.

"Why were they there?"

"I had to keep them safe from the war. Right after Dumbledore…died, Harry was going to set off to find all the Horcruxes by himself. Ron and I couldn't let him do it alone. I obliviated my parents memory right before we set off. I didn't want them to worry about me or get killed because the Death Eaters or the Ministry thought they knew where we were hiding. Plus if I died, they wouldn't have to know the pain of losing me." Draco was dumb struck. He knew Hermione was a strong women, she had to be to survive ten years of being friends with the 'Chosen One' and Weasel. He just never knew how strong she was, as crazy as it sounds. "After they got over the shock of me wiping their memories I decided to take some time off and we went away but to France. Ron and I had to drag Harry with us. Damn hero complex." Draco let out a bark of laughter.

"So even you think he had one?"

"Please! His hero complex is the largest one I think have ever graced the earth. I saw it when I sat down on the train my first year at Hogwarts, I just didn't think it was as big as it was." She yawned, curling her body closer to his.

"When we came back I started to study Transfiguration. I'm quiet good at that subject. I've talked to McGonagalll about taking over her class so she can focus on her Head Master duties more."

"So you want to be a teacher. I can see that. You always loved to boss people around." A half heart slap made him chuckle. "Go to sleep Hermione, your starting to hit like a girl." When a commit did come Draco peered down at her. She was fast asleep.

Xxxx

By day two Harry was beside himself. He had tried to trace her magic signature. It worked until he got to his living room, there it stopped. He used her favorite shirt, one with the words 'I heart Nerds' and tried to do a tracking spell. Nothing. Then he had to let the Grangers know that their daughter was missing. That went as smooth as when Ron broke his wand. Mr. Granger made it very clear that if Harry didn't get his 'little princess' back in one piece, the chances of Harry having kids would go down to about 25%.

Harry called in his best Aurors; Seamus, Neville and Dean Thomas. Luna, Ginny and George were there too. They may not be Aurors but they were smart. Ginny had asked Ron if he wanted to join, hoping that he had calmed down but he flat out refused. It had taken all the men to hold Harry back from throttling their former friend. They apparated to Harry's place to begin operation: Save Bookworm. (George's idea) Three rounds of coffee later Harry finished telling them about the last time he saw Hermione.

"Well Mate, have you thought about using a bit more _dark_ means?" George asked, putting more emphasize on the word dark.

"I'm trying not too, it's more of a last resort." Harry tugged on his dark hair. He didn't really like using dark magic, it reminded him too much of the war.

"I've been checking around about anything that might be related and I found out that Malfoy has gone missing too." Neville said.

"Ya don't 'ink that Malfoy gots anything to do with Mione being missing do ya?" Seamus asked. Harry shook his head.

"Malfoy's a git but I don't think he would try anything to jeopardize his well being. Plus," Neville pulled out a small card from his pocket and read. "Mr. Malfoy has not shown up for his work in four days. That's two before Hermione went missing."

"What if I ask the Luighters were Hermione is?" Luna said dreamily. Ginny rolled her eyes while Dean snickered behind his hand.

"Err…ya, you do that Luna." The blonde smiled sweetly and started to hum.

"What was the last thing she touched? We could try a tracing spell that way but it has to be the very last thing she had contact with. It will give a clearer trace." Ginny explained.

"Or if we get some hair we could try to contact her spirit." Dean piped in. His grandmother was big into Divination and muggle psychics.

"Those both sound good. I think the last thing she touched was your book George." The red head grinned and leaded back in his chair making it tip dangerously on its legs.

"I knew she would cave and read it!" George had grown close to Hermione when Fred died. She hadn't pitied or acted like George was spun glass. She picked him up and dusted him off, reminding him that Fred wouldn't want him to grieve. She even tried to help him with his joke shop ideas. Ron had got jealous, thinking that Hermione was falling for George. She had told him that she wasn't in love with his brother; she loved him like her family. It had taken sometime but Ron cam around to the idea and life moved on. George on the other hand had teased both his brother and sister. Behind Hermione's back George had made humping motions to get Ron rifled up and had teased Ginny about how it was nice to have a real sister instead of a little troll. He had walked with a limp for a week.

"You have nothing to worry about Harry. We will find her. Did she mention about having any food delivered or maybe she invited someone over?" Asked Dean.

"I don't think so." Harry told the darker man. "Wait! I was expecting a muggle book."

"We need to see that book 'Arry."

Xxxx

The nap worked wonders for Hermione. Draco on the other hand was not fairing well. Sleep seemed to have drained some of Draco's sanity and it was taking them a long time to find the muggle key. As more time pasted the more shaker he became. He had to hold the lantern right next to his face and he couldn't stand in the shadows for more then five minutes.

"It's not here." Draco growled, throwing a porcelain vase at the wall. "I know it's here…it has to been." He was starting to remind her about how she first saw him. Muttering and wringing his hands, Draco paced, picking up tiny trinkets then outing them down. Cautiously, as if she was going to pet a unicorn, Hermione approached Draco with both palms up. Gently she touched his shoulder.

"Draco, It's fine. Lets check a different room." Draco slapped her hands away with a hiss.

"That key is here! I know it! I'm not stupid Granger…unless…no. No. No. NO!" He tugged on his hair, eyes screwed shut. "I don't want to take you there! I don't like it! You'll remember and hate me. I don't want you to hate me." With out warning he launched himself at her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Don't hate me Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione sighed.

"I wont hate you Draco." His tense body relaxed with her words.

"K, I'll take you, I believe you." Hermione expected him to let go, squeaked with surprise when he lifted her and carried her back down the hall.

"Right here. Didn't want to think that it was in this room…don't look." He pushed her face into his neck as he carried her down a flight of stairs. With in seconds he let go of her neck and Hermione looked around. Her stomach sank; it was the foyer where the Snatchers brought Harry, Ron and her too. It was also the same room Bellatrix carved mudblood into her hand. The old scars tingled as they went further into the room.

"Nooo, you looked!" Draco cried out, he held her out in front of him, grey eyes wide, the black pupils were thin slits as if he was standing in a brightly lit room, instead of the dank room they were in. He bit his lip so hard blood trickled down his chin. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I should have done something…" He hung his head in defeat. So that's what he meant by don't hate me. Hermione understood why he didn't do anything. She didn't blame him, they were all were just trying to survive and it wasn't like they were friends. They had hated each other during school. She didn't expect him to stop his crazed aunt, she was just thankful that he had lied and said that he didn't know if it really was Harry that night.

Draco suddenly grabbed her arm and held it in front of him. It was the arm with the word mudblood carved into it. His eyes darken as he looked at the word. The gray orbs settled on her gaze. Slowly he moved her blemished arm to his mouth. He licked his lips, never breaking eye contact, leaned in and kissed her scared arm. Hermione jerked her arm away but he held tight. He kissed it again then licked a warm wet strip with his tongue up the word. Parting his lips he sucked at her wrist nibbled the licked at it. Hermione bit back a groan as he peppered the ugly mark with more wonderful attention. With each lick and kiss his pupils widen until they were completely dilated. Draco nibbled his way up her arm, to her shoulder, biting the flesh sharply then soothing it with an open mouth kiss.

"Dra…Draro, put me down." Hermiones breath came out in shutters. The pit of her tummy felt warm, all she wanted to do was find the closet bed and make use of it. Draco ignored her; too busy planting wet kisses on her arm.

"W…we have to st-OH! Do that again, will you." Draco had bit at her neck then sucked on the tendon. His tongue lapped at her plus He chuckled at her moan, "Wait…no…we have to stop."

"Do you really want to?" He breathed on her skin. Hermione shivered. Hell fucking no but yes because shagging in a place like this would not be a smart thing to do.

"Yes." After a second of hesitation she was set down.

"When we get out of this." Draco said cupping her face; tilting her face towards his. "I'm going to finish what I started. Is that a problem?" Hermione swallowed. She some how found her voice and croaked out.

"Yes, no…maybe." Draco smirked and laced their fingers together.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

Xxxx

There was another hallway off guest rooms, mostly used by Death Eaters Hermione guessed.

They were all bare, painted a deep purple, blood stains covered all flat surfaces and a single window. The only thing that stood out was a small statue in the far end room. It was an angel if you would believe it. Her hair was made of mother of pearl and she carried a silver sword.

"That's it!" Draco rushed to her side and picked up the angel. With his pointer finger he wiggled the sword back and forth. Hermione gasped when the weapon broke away to reveal a key.

"Now we just have to go to the sitting room, there is a back door to the pond and woods." Draco pocketed the key. "I'm getting hungry again. Lets stop by the kitchen the way." Hermione stomach growled in agreement. It was hard to tell when they last ate. All the clocks they had pasted were broken or had different times.

Now they had been lucky for a long time. They had been able to escape or hid without any problems…until now. Hermione and Draco walked into the large foyer practically bumping head first into a thick mass flesh. The almost faceless creature reared back and screeched. The head was split vertically, forming one giant mouth, wicked claws protruded out of its human like hands. One clawed hand swiped at Hermione but Draco pulled her down in the nick of time. They rolled to the side just as it tried to swipe at them again. Hermione and Draco ran, slipping on the carpet as they rounded corners. It was faster then any other creature they had encountered. It ran on all four, tearing the floor and walls as it leapt after them. They had no clue where they were going and they could hardly dart into a room and pray that it would leave them alone. It was hot on their heels, the heavy breathes rumbling like a car engine behind them.

"Confundus! Flipendo! Incendio! Fuck it! Crucio! " Draco screamed. The spells bounced of the creature as if Draco had threw cotton balls at it.

"We cant run forever!" Hermione yelled and just like that they came to a dead end.

"Acco Nimbus 2001! Protego!" Draco casted the shielding spell around them. The creature bashed into it. The brut shook its odd head. It's rib cage expended as it drew a breath. Smash! It hit the invisible shield with a crack.

"Come on. Come on." Draco chanted looking all over for his broom. The creature continued to use its whole body to hit the spell and by the looks of it, it was going to wear out soon.

"I'm going to have to put the shield down when our ride comes, stay behind me!" A smashing sound alerted them that said ride was close. The monster crashed it fits against the barrier, roaring like a lion. Spittle and blood splattered and slid down the surface. The barrier broke just as the broom came swerving around the corner. The broom stopped right in front of them. Draco quickly got on and pulled Hermione on. The monster lunged and grabbed on Draco's free arm. The talons ripped into soft flesh. Draco let out a scream as blood leaked out of the wounds. Hermione kicked at the muscled arm. Draco at the same time kicked off. With the force form Hermione and Draco, they were able to break free. They flew over the creature at a much faster speed then it could go. Blood flowed freely down Draco's arm.

"We have to heal that." It was an obvious thing to say but Hermione knew that boys were stubborn.

"No. Lets just move on, damn shame I didn't think of this before."

"Draco, you're bleeding! Who knows what that thing was and what germs were on it!" Draco shrugged but flinched in pain.

"Don't make me take over this broom." She threatened. He snorted.

"I thought you were afraid to fly." Draco stated.

"Harry got me over it. He fooled me into thinking he sucked at poker. We had a bet that if I won I could get Harry to do house work for a week and Harry said that if he won he could force me to do anything. Five hands latter I lost and was on a broom."

"So you really could take over this broom?"

"Yes."

"Fine, we'll stop in the bathroom and grab something for it."


	7. SplishSplash fucking bath!

Thank you all for reading! **Hugs** XOXO

Love,

ThexHallowsxGirl

Ch 7 Splish- Splash fucking bath!

They had grabbed a few healing potions from one of the many bathroom a long with some more bread from a second kitchen and had bunkered down in a small sitting room to heal the wounds Draco had gotten. By the time they had settled the cuts had turned an awful shade of red, black pus was forming around the edges. Damn, it seemed like the world was after him. He hissed in pain as Hermione rubbed the cooling salve on the burn like cut marks.

"I hope to god that you're not poisoned by that thing." Hermione muttered as she poured a cleansing potion. Draco laughed humorlessly.

"Hermione with the way things are going for me I should be grateful that I'm even standing. Fucking house." She sighed, taping her finger along her bottom lip. Draco followed the movement with his eyes. Like a cat watching a bird right before it was going to strike. She muttered some basic healing spells. The wounds pulsed lightly causing some of the pus and blood to ooze out in thick ribbons. Slowly each ragged cut closed into a raw pink line.

"Do you think your ready to go to the sitting room or do you want to story here for a spell?" Hermione asked as she washed away the blood.

"Go." Draco said gruffly. The cuts still burned and he was suspicious about if he really was poisoned but he didn't want to worry Hermione.

They entered the sitting room know as the Pink room. Ironically, there was a lick of pink anywhere. Very thing was white, grey now from the dust. Draco picked up a white flamingo. Flicking it's bleak; the stone bird ruffled its feathers. It nipped at his fingers, drawing blood. The little creature hopped down and scurried across the floor to the fireplace. It stuck its blood stained bleak into a small nook at the side. The fireplace moved seamlessly up, revealing a craw space.

"After you my lady." Draco said with a sweep of his hand. Hermione petted the bird then ducked down into the space. It gave a little tweet as it turned back into unmoving stone.

The small space opened into a large tunnel. It was held up by magic, without it the cavern would have collapsed under the weight of the dirt and stone above it. They walked for what felt like hours. After what seemed like the millionth turn the tunnel spilled into a cave. Long, jagged white stalagmites and stalactites formed like icicles on the ruff floor and ceiling. Glittery pale sand glowed then darken as it met the still black water lining the cave floor. Draco shivered. The cave felt unnatural, as if it was plucked from a muggle magazine. Nothing moved. There was no dripping from the stalactites, no movement from cave -dwelling fish.

"This reminds me of the cave Harry told me about." Hermione grabbed some sand and threw it into the water. It didn't even ripple as the sand sunk below the dark depths. They waited with baited breath for…something, anything to happen. The witch walked to the edge of the water and waved her hand around.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, watching the shorthaired woman wave her arm in a dramatic fashion.

"When Harry went to get the first Horcrux with Dumbledor they went to a cave, there was a lake, like this one and Dumbledor pulled a boat from the water and they were able to cross. So I thought that there might be a similar trick here." She waved her hand again with the same results as the pervious time.

"Drainisco." Draco said with a wave of his wand. Instead of the water draining, like the spell was designed to do, it stayed unmoving. Next he tried to concord a boat, a bridge and even a rock. The black water stayed the same. Even with the lantern they couldn't see the bottom. They would just have to risk it. Hermione made a gasping sound when Draco stepped into the water. Not a single ripple appeared as he wadded further in the icy waters.

They didn't even make it half way when a wail erupted followed by frantic splashing. Not bothering to turn around Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and sprinted as best he could toward the other side of the lake. The growling and splashing came closer. Hermione let out a scream.

"Fucking hell!" The splashy monster had got her leg with a deep gash. Draco pulled her in front of him and they run as fast as one could in charmed waters. The cave entered into another caver. This one, thank Merlin, had rocks they could climb on. Draco hosted Hermione up along with himself. He could see the trail of splash marks caused by what he called the splashy doom end right in before the rock he has chosen. It growled under the water, little bubbles rushed to the surface, yet not matter how hard Draco looked he could not see the beast lurking just below the surface. Hermione snatched the wand form Draco and pointed it at her leg. The cut was about a foot long but healed under the spell she used.

"Thank god for rocks and how the hell did that thing make the water move?." Hermione said as she stood on her newly healed leg, surveying the landscape.

"Maybe it sense it's apart of this blasted place it can defy laws, I don't fucking know or care lets just move to the next rock."

The next rock wasn't too far away but it was at a distance so they would have to step by into the water.

"Ready to run?" Hermione asked pulling off her soaked shoes.

"Might as well be." Draco responded also taking off his shoes. Bare feet would help them climb the slipper rocks better then tennis shoes or loafers. Hermione looked at him, seeing if he was ready. Draco nodded and they both jumped into the knee high water. The splashy doom came after them but wasn't fast enough. They climbed up on their safety rock.

"I hope that the whole tunnel isn't like this." Hermione gasped. "The rocks are getting farther away." She squinted out at the water. "Hand my the light will you." The lantern's beam lit up the space not enough to see clearly but enough to show shapes. The light brighten some red strikes on the rocks just in front of them. Hermione jumped and landed on a smaller rock, just large enough for her small feet. She stretched as far as she could; holding the lantern out she made a choking sound.

"Fuck! Draco, what ever you do. Don't, do not look a head of us. In fact I think we should go around."

"Why?"

"There are so many bodies." Hermione had whispered yet it sounded as if she had yelled it.

"Bodies. " Draco could feel his head throb. "Can…can you see who they were?"

"No. Oh god! Its pieces of people! Draco lets move, we have to move right now before I lose my mind." She jumped into the water, wading fast to the next rock. Draco scrambled to catch up with her. Mr. splashy moved with them. A piece of rock fell the next jump they made and to their surprise the monster followed the rock.

"It must go by sound! Quick, throw other rock to the right." Hurling the stone with all his might, it clunked far right of them. Quickly they made their way to the next rock. This one was flatter, smoother then the rest. When they stepped on it, the rocks edge's glowed, emulating the space. Chunks of flesh and bone were also highlighted with the light. Draco gagged at the sight. Body parts littered the flat stone.

"I thought over here was ok." Hermione said weakly, staring at the rotting hunks of humans. Take deep breaths. Draco thought to himself. He could not afford to have one of his little 'indents' now. Splashing alerted him that splashy doom was done playing with the rock. His mind was blank as he reached for an arm.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione slapped his hand away from the body part.

"Hermione rocks aren't going to keep this thing way for long and look the rocks are ending soon and I can see yet another cave full of water. I don't want to touch this…person but you and I both know that this thing wants flesh." Her face was pale and sickly looking in the faint glowing light. With a nod she let go of his hand. Snatching up the appendage Draco hurled it across the cave. It landed with a heavy smack. The thing took off after it like an excited puppy if said puppy was hungry for human flesh. The water calmed of a fleeting moment then became a storm. The black water turned red and the cave echoed with the sounds of bones being eaten like it was being put threw a wood chipper.

Knowing it was their only chance Draco pulled his eyes off the sight and jumped into the water. Fucking Merlin in a tutu! The water was deeper, now past up to his chest. It was delaying their movements. They had to swim which would cause more noise. Taking a deep breath, Draco plunged under the surface and kicked off the rock. He swam just as his nanny had shown him. Three strokes then a breath, not lifting your head because that would disrupt the streamline motion. The cave turned into a tunnel once more and the horrific crunches had stopped giving way to loud slapping of water. His lungs burned from holding his breath longer then the three strokes. Draco had no clue how Hermione was doing. Praying to a muggle god she was ok Draco pushed to go faster.

A line of rocks came into their path and they scrambled over them. A few seconds latter splashy doom barreled threw them with a roar. More rock walls, more swimming until finally Draco could see a door. Why a door was there in tunnel was a fair question but not one Draco wanted to learn. A door meant safety. A door probably meant dry land and hopefully that door would open to the outside gardens. The water level sunk, letting Draco touch the bottom. A few more strokes and it was to his waist, some more after that his knees. Draco could hear the monster scream in rage. The splashing got louder, like a whale smacking it's great tail against the surf. All most there! Draco reached out, grasping the doorknob with wet slimy hands and….

Xxxx

Sorry I'm evil. XOXO

Love

ThexHallowsxGirl


	8. Who are you!

Hello! Sorry about the cliffy, my evil was showing and thank you for you reviews/favs or alerts and thank you for reading! I hope to post soon and I forgot to ask for forgiveness when it comes to my grammar. I have a hard time with it. OXOX

Love,

ThexHallowsxGirl

Ch 8 Who are you!

"'Arry! I found some-tin!" Seamus yelled bursting open Harry's office door. A wide grin graced his face as he held out a stack of papers.

"Someone's been a busy bee down at Flourish and Blotts. I just got these here records of some behind the shelve dealings, is ya 'now what I mean." He plopped the stack down and sat across from Harry, propping his dragon hide boots on the desk. Harry thumbed threw the papers. His dark eyebrows disappeared into his messy locks. Illegal betting, cursed books, fraud books from authors who were no longer living; the only thing they didn't have was a fake money press.

"Me and Nev have been do'n a sting for a couple of months. Been thinking that maybe they were hold'n illegal betting on the hippogriff races and we busted 'hem today. It's the last page you wants to look at mate. They have been dealing in giving out cursed books. And guess who ordered one." Harry's eye widen as he surveyed the list.

"Nott?" Seamus grinned even wider.

"Nott. You see what book he picked too?"

"My book 'Wonders of the Mind'." Harry frown. This was differently good news but also disturbing at the same time. Nott had been missing since the last battle and have been eluding arrest no matter how many times he had been spotted. If Nott was the one who sent the book portkey then other Death Eaters were apart of it, but who?

"How did Nott get into Diagon Ally? We have Aurors crawling all over that place."

"They are being paid off." Harry jumped at Dean's voice. Neville and Ginny were by his side looking grim.

"The fuck they are!" Harry all but growled. It was despicable! Harry spent too many late nights' searching for the perfect Aurors; ones who wouldn't be lured by money, fame or the dark arts.

"Harry, no one can pick out perfect people. You know more then anyone that humans are crafty creatures." Ginny rubbed in between his shoulder blades. Harry knew no one was perfect but Merlin's beard! It was his job to find and employ the closest ones to perfection as possible.

"We were looking at some of the records from the patrol watches for Flourish and Blotts and we came across something unusual. There were different officer's named but they were all in the same penmanship. It was too easy to find out who was the writer. Ginny used Writemanits on it and we have Eric Kityon in custody." Mr. Kityon, too bad. Harry thought. Kityon was young but smart and egger to do the job. He was brilliant at puzzles, not as good as Hermione but he was close.

"Do you know who was paying him off?" He asked Neville.

"We don't have any proof but I'll but my money on Nott. I always thought he had some gallons tucked away somewhere."

"Harry?" Came an airy voice as Luna joined the small crowd of people.

"Wow, it looks like a party in here…should I leave I haven't got an invitation." She said seriously. Harry shook his head.

"No, no Luna this it's a party, it seems like everyone has found a clue on to what might have happen to Hermione." The blond nodded, her radish earring bounced with the movement.

"That's wonderful because I can share too." Everyone turned to stair at the former Ravenclaw, waiting for her news. Luna looked around Harry's office not bothering to continue.

"Your office is full of Cawlinfors, did you know that? You should get some honey and mint jam to spread behind your ears-"

"Er, Luna, you were going to share." Luna blinked slowly at Harry as if he was daft.

"I did just share." Harry reframed form beating his head into the desk. He loved Luna, she was bright and sweet but sometimes Harry wondered how she was able to put her clothes on right in the morning.

"Sweety, I think Harry was hoping for some info on the operation: Save Bookworm." Neville said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Oh! Bookworm…well my papa said that he went to Azkaban for in interview with one of the Forterys and when he was there…what is it?" That the mention of Forterys everyone had started to whisper 'What's a Fortery?' followed by 'Fuck if I know.'

"I'm going to regret asking this but Lulu, what is a Fortery?" Ginny asked. Luna looked as if Ginny had slapped her across the face.

"A Fortery is a small mouse like bird that lives in places that people go mad in. They use their beaks and tails to make it sound like water is dripping constantly. Really Ginny I would have thought that as a pureblood you would have know what they were." Ginny's face turned an ugly shade of purple and advanced at the blond but Dean caught her around the middle.

"So your pop went to Azkaban." Dean made a motion with hi chin to continue.

"Well yes and he was passing by the cell Malfoy was in and he said that he stopped and really looked at Lucius and saw it wasn't him. Well it was also thanks to the Lookertics." A throbbing headache made its presence at the left side of Harry's head. There were way to many of Luna's creature in this visit.

"Your trying to tell me that Malfoy isn't rotting in Azlaban as we speak. What your saying is that somehow Malfoy escaped prison once again, right from under our noise. And you know this because of these Looker-tic-tac thingys."

"Lookertics." Luna corrected Harry. "Yes, I was hopping we could go to Azkaban and check to see if they were right, something's they can get very drunk and tell you the wrong information or only what you want to hear." Harry moved stiffly from his desk and pulled on his Aurors jacket.

"You're going to go?" Dean crossed his arms and shook i=his head in disbelief.

"Yes, in fact I am. Luna I'm not going to lie, I don't understand half of what you tell me but I believe you and your father." She smiled brightly at him.

"Great, I'll get the floo powered."

"Lulu, we're all going to the floo room. You don't need to bring us some."

"That is more covenant." She said in amazement, clear blue eyes widening with wonder.

"Come on you lot, off to Azkaban!"

Xxxx

Harry was going to throttle every last one of the guards stationed in the god for saken place called Azkaban. Some how Malfoy wasn't Malfoy at all. In other words Luna and her father was right.

Harry and co arrived at Azkaban only to find that they weren't allowed in for some watered down shitty reason. So after make arguing Harry had to resort to threatening to fire call Kingsely for them to let him in. Harry briskly walked through the winding hallways and bared walls to the more confined section of the prison. A guard scanned his wand to conform it was truly Harry Potter, and then proceeded to let him in to the Death Eater section. Malfoy senor wasn't the most heavily guarded Death Eater since at the last battle he didn't fight and instead searched for his family so his cell was fairly easy to get to. The heavily guarded ones had tests and challenges one would have to get through to get to the cell. A bit like in his first year regarding the Sorcerer's Stone.

Harry peered into the cell. Mr. Malfoy didn't even turn to look at him. The once blond locks of hair were now graying and dirty. His simple grey jumper and trousers made him look so common, nothing like the proud, pompous man he was.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry called to the sticky shinny man. He didn't seem to hear him, content in his daydreaming.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you." Harry Tried again with the same response. Harry turned to the guard posted outside the cell.

"How often does he not respond?" The balding man snorted.

"Hell if I know. I don't chat up shit like him."

"Well does he have any response, at all? Dos he eat, sleep?" The man looked annoyed with all the questions and pinned Harry with a glare.

"Mr. Potter, cant you play hero somewhere else?" Harry gritted his teeth. Some of the Ministry believed that Harry had only gotten the Head Aurors job because of his name and the fact that he killed Voldemort. Because you know that was just a fucking picnic to do.

"No Mister?"

"Hash."

"Mr. Hash I have to play fucking hero here. Open the door I have to speak with Mr. Malfoy." The guard crossed his arms and stood in front of Harry, trying to use his height to intimidate him.

"You can do your busyness right where you are Mr. Potter." Harry stepped closer, digging his wand into the man stomach.

"I'm going to ask you nicely one more time to let me in. My friend is missing along with Mr. Malfoy's son and his father, who's sitting right behind you, might know a thing or two. So Mr. Hash. Open. The. Blasted. Door." When the guard didn't move Harry let out a sigh.

"Fine. Stupefy!" Hash went down with a bang, the picture of confusion frozen on his stubbled face. Harry searched threw Hash's pockets until he found the enchanted key that opened the cell. With a flick of his wand, Malfoy was bounded still unmoving.

"Mr. Malfoy if you do not answer me I will use force." When Harry touched Malfoy's shoulder his face started to melt. The flesh twisted in rivulets revealing an unfamiliar face.

Harry blew opened the guards break room door open carrying the fake Malfoy. When he had the chance he was going to send the biggest basket of Sugar Quills, Liquorish Wands and Peppermint Toads to Luna and her father.

"Care to tell me where the fuck your head is?" Demanded Harry, dumping phony Malfoy on the tiled floor. Mr. Tux was a tired looking old geezer. Tuff of hair puffed around his pink, balding head like clouds. Dull brown eyes flicked up from behind a wizard magazine advertizing ten different ways to spell away dust.

"My head, Mr. Potter is right here behind this her mag. Who do you have there?" He gestured to the man Harry was holding.

"That is my question to you. This man was impersonating Mr. Malfoy and I want to know how you and your blood team didn't fucking see an imposter." Mr. Tux looked perplexed before turning back to his magazine.

"Got an proof that he was an imposter?" Harry gapped at the tubby man.

"Any proof! I saw it with my own eyes! He's wearing Malfoy's uniform, it even has the name stitched into the sleeve."

"Well maybe if some one was doing their job Mr. Malfoy would have been in his cell." Gawking at the man sitting calming in front of him, Harry gritted out.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" Tux's made a non -committed sound.

"Mr. Tux I hate to inform you but this is your job. You see I catch them and bag them and you play babysitter."

"You could be doing more…Boy Wonder." That was crossing the line. Raw unchained magic whipped around the room.

"I have been working nonstop for the past three, no, I have been saving your ass for 20 years and you want me to do your job? With out this 'Boy Wonder' you would have been dead. You're the head of your department so it's up to you to get off your arse and check to see if your 'guest' are who their cards say they are. " He said with a hiss. Tux gulped and wilted under the heated glare from the dark haired wizard. He pulled on his collar and shuffled his feet.

"That's not what I was saying…"

"Then what! No. Don't answer that. I want to see all the records showing who Mr. Malfoy had to visit him. Oh and Mister Tux." The older wizard stilled at the cold tone Harry used.

"Y…yes?"

"I have a feeling your going to have a lot of time on your hands in the future."

Xxxx

Sweet solid ground! Hermione would have kissed the earth if she weren't so focused on breathing. She was thankful for all the swimming lessons her mother had dragged her to. They had just slammed the door shut on the water monster in time. Hermione heard it thud and scratch against the wood. Its hungry growls could still be heard from the small flowerbed they had collapsed on. She rolled her head to the side searching for Draco. His labored breathe puffed out of his mouth. The cuts on his arm had started to ooze again. The water must have canceled the healing spells she used on him. Thick wetness told her that her leg was bleeding also.

"Caribbean." Announced Draco. "After all this the Caribbean." Amazingly Hermione had enough energy to laugh. The blond smacked her arm.

"Don't laugh at my vacation dreams."

"Sorry…It's just…really? You're planning your vacation now?" She said through chuckles.

"I think it's a perfect time. We had just eluded death for the umpteenth time in how many days? I want to have something to look forward too to get through this shit." For some reason that sent a pang in her heart. She mentally slapped herself. Silly girl, you have no claim on him, why would you think he meant what he said when he kissed your arm?

"That is of course if you would like to go some where tropical." Hermione started at that. Her belly swopped with joy, he did remember. Hermione knew that her relationship with Draco was going fast but maybe she needed to have a wild and crazy love affair. She was always too proper and collected.

"Yes, I love the tropics." Draco's face morphed into a silly grin.

"I just thought of a better thought."

"What?"

"You in a bikini." Hermione laughed again, rolling over on the dry, brown grass. "Your unbelievable!"

"You'll be saying that once I get you in bed." Draco wagged his light brows at her. She lunged at him, burying her fingers into his knotted hair.

"No!" He cried twisting his head out of her grasping hands. "You'll mess my hair up!"

"I hate to break it to you but it's beyond repair." He gasped, running his own fingers through the muddy, wet locks.

"Don't worry you still look sexy, even if you're all mucky." Immediately he stopped fussing with his hair. A Cheshire cat smile grew on his face.

"I knew you thought I was sexy." He got to his feet and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and lifted herself up to press against his chest. Hermione could hear Draco catch his breath when her breast pushed on his stomach. Tilting her head she whispered in his ear.

"Lets go hot shot, sooner we get out of here the sooner you can see my lack of bikini."

"Wh…what?" He shakily asked.

"I hate tan lines…I like an all over tan." With that she smacked his butt and proceeded to walk away from a sputtering Draco.


	9. Only you can prevent zombie attacks

Hello readers!

9tailedokami16 (goodness I hope I got that right!) at the risk of sounding dense, what does "ljnlj". I'm so bad at inter net laug!

I'm sorry to Booksmusiclove and anyone who was confused about that last part of ch 8. I was trying to make a silly joke about how Hermione doesn't wear a bathing suit when she swims, you know, in the nude. Lolz that's the last time I writ at 12 at night!

Thank you for reading and I love your reviews! OXOX

Love,

ThexHallowsxGirl

Ch 9 Only you can prevent zombie attacks

Draco had said that the blood portkey was hidden in a tree in the Malfoy gardens, what he failed to tell Hermione was that the Malfoy gardens had a forest. At lest 45 acres of dense forest.

"So let me get this strait…we are looking for a tree in a forest?" Hermione rubbed her aching temples. "And I have the wonderful feeling that we can't just use Point Me or Accio fucking magic fake tree can we?" Draco smiled sheepishly at her. She took that as a big, fat no.

"Do you have any clue on where we can start to look?"

"My father said that if I needed to find the porkey I would know where it was because I hold the key." Hermione felt her jaw drop. That was one of the silliest things she ever heard and she was best friends with Harry and dated Ron bloody Weasley!

"When did your father become a bad fortune cookie?" The blond scrunched up his nose.

"My father is not a cookie and why would a cookie give you a fortune? That's bloody ridiculous." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"More ridiculous then getting your fortune told to you by to tea dregs?" He smiled.

"I had forgot that you stormed out of Professor Trelawney's class third year. That's two things you can do you know. Divination and riding a broom." Draco said, flicking the tip of her nose.

"Hey! I do much better on a broom now than back at Hogwarts. As for Divination and Professor Trelawney they can both eat slugs. I'm sure some one out there can unfog the future or some shit like that but Trelawney had I believe only three of her predictions come true or almost come true." Draco scoffed.

"Your just saying that because you're too closed minded." He cupped her head, ruffling her hair. He laughed at the icy glare she shot at him. With a huff Hermione blindly walked into the woods.

"Closed minded my ass." She muttered, kicking a stray branch. "Look deep into the crystal ball my dear." She said copying the airy haunted tone Trelawney used to use in her classes. "Oh yes! You!" Hermione dramatically turned on her heel pointing a shaky hand at Draco. "You will die by rainbow ponies who have horns made of caramel on your next walk on the beach!"

Draco's fully body laughter made her heart stop. She had never heard him laugh so freely before. For some reason that carefree sound made her stomach fill with butterflies. Her irritation melted off her.

"Rainbow ponies, really Hermione?" He said through his peels of laughter. Hermione sniffed.

"I think it was spot on. She told Harry once that he was going to be mauled by breakfast bangers and while the sausages were pelting him, he would trip over a sleeping cat and die." Draco laughed even harder.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! And what's worst is some people believed her! Colin, bless his soul, tried to bribe the Fat Lady to keep Harry in the Gryffindor tower until breakfast was over for a week strait."

"What did Potter do?"

"Well Harry never liked when people fussed over him and it really was such a stupid reason to get worked up about, that he decided that the only way to stop that nonsense was to prove that Trelawney was wrong. He asked Dobby to bring him a platter of the 'deadly meat' to the North tower. He had Dobby wait until it was the middle of class. Dobby popped onto the table with the bangers but he was invisible. You should have seen their faces when the platter floated up to Harry."

"I can imagine but tell me anyway."

"Half the class was laughing, the other was screaming about getting the platter away from him. One person fainted! Just to tick them off he ate one. The rest of the day people gave him their condolences or asking if he wanted to go to the hospital wing." A smirk graced Draco's lips.

"I bet he hated that."

"More then you would ever guess. He despised having attention on him, even to this day he tries to blend in with the background." Wanting to change the subject Hermione stopped at a birch tree and called to Draco. " Oh tree whisperer! Why don't you use your charm on this lovely birch." Hermione patted the white tree. The wizard rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny missy." The next thing she knew her bottom was smacked. She squeaked, clasping her smarting butt with both hands. He let out another bark of laughter dodging Hermione's fists.

Xxxx

They had fell into comfortable silence as they searched for the hidden portkey. Every once and a while one would break it to make light of the goose chase they were on by making more tree whisperer jokes or questions about random things. Like, "Did you ever get dared to eat one of the Weasley puking pastries?" or "How many times did you fall of your broom. The already dark forest was getting darker by what seemed minutes. Soon it became too dark to see even two feet in front of her.

Next to Hermione Draco began to shake. At first she thought it was because he was cold. The forest was damp and had a chilly breeze but then he started to moan softly under his breath. An owl hooted making the blond flinch. She was expecting him to suggest that they stop for the night but after about hundred yards and he still didn't say a word, Hermione found herself speaking up.

"We should set up camp and place some protection spells. In the morning we can resume our search." Draco let out a long sigh and stopped walking.

"In a little bit. I think I will be ok, I mean so far I haven't freaked out or felt as if my mind was being boiled like potatoes. Plus I think that we are getting close." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then her.

"Draco, I know that your sanity is getting lower as we walk. A good night sleep might do you good." He laughed a humorless laugh.

"Hermione do you remember that last time I slept? I fell even more onto the crazy boat. I'm pretty sure I whined like a five year old." Pale cheeks turned a ruby red at that confession.

"I wont say whined just…unMalfoyish." He tried to smile but it turned into more of a grimace. He was looking paler then normal, almost grey in the faint light. Dirt, blood and leaves clung to his body; in short he looked like shit. The way he was swaying on his feet was worrying her. Hermione lunged forward to catch him when he swayed a little to far to the left.

"Draco we are stopping for the night. No buts about it."

"What if was my butt?" He asked teasingly, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Not even for your butt." She could feel his pout against her skin.

"But you like my ass." Now Hermione felt her face flame up.

"Why would you say that?" Draco pulled back but looped his arms around her waist.

"You slapped my ass."

"That doesn't mean I like it!" She protested but in truth she did. For some one so skinny he had an ass of a god. Round but firm. He had an ass made too be squeezed or slapped, depending what mood one was in.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow and rubbed her lower back in small circles.

"Well I like your ass." With that he gave it a pinch. "Very much." He purred in her ear. With determination she didn't know she had, Hermione pushed him away.

"Sleep. Now." She took the wand and transfigured some fallen leafs into two tents and muttered the security charms around them.

Xxxx

Nott watched the couple giggle and argue together with distaste. He was furious! First off Lucan had failed him. Instead of Harry Potter at the Manor he had brought his mudblood friend Hermione Granger. Second, how the hell did they get past all the inside traps and dark monsters he had filled the former Malfoy home.

The original plan he had going was for the oh so fucking great 'Boy who lived twice' to die by the hands of a crazy Draco or one of the beasts he had summoned then to have Draco framed for the crime. Nott felt his lips curl at the sight of the smile on Draco's face. What a pathetic piece of shit. He was always the weakest pureblood Nott knew. Hurl rose in his throat when he saw Draco willing touch the mudblood. When he touched her ass Nott did hurl.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. That was the last straw; waving his wand Nott summoned his group of inferi. With other wave, he sent the decaying bodies in to the woods.

Xxxx

Something wasn't right. Draco scrubbed a hand down his five o'clock shadow as he stared out into the pitch-black forest. Hermione lay, curled up in a ball in he tent next to him. Her deep even breathing told him that she was off in dreamland like he should be but when even he closed his eyes the hair on the back of his neck would stand up. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Draco got up and walked around the perimeter of the protection spell the witch casted.

Crickets chirped happy and bats squeaked in the distant. Draco twirled his wand between his hands, searching for…something. As he turned back to the tent a flash of pearly white caught his eye. Slap! Draco couldn't stop the scream from leaving his throat. Pressed up against the invisible barrier, like a little kid pressing his nose on a windowpane, was a rotting corpse. The corpse's jaw unhinged and snapped at the barricade, while thin hands clawed to get to Draco. Slam! Crunch! Bang! Two, five, sixteen, more naked bodies smacked their weight alongside the wall.

"Draco what the fuck is that noise-Oh shit!" Hermione yelled when she spotted the body writhing around. She drew her wand, turning in place like a lioness waiting to strike.

"They can't break through the-" Draco didn't even finish when twenty or so dead body came hurdling at them. Hermione shot out curses, spinning and turning, trying to hit the bodies but nothing seemed to stop them. Even when they dropped to the pine-needled floor they crawled their way tours them. Draco kicked and punched them, gagging when his skin touched the rotting flesh. Bony arms wrapped around Draco, pulling him under the mass of dead that came spilling out from the forest. He could hear Hermione screaming and fought harder to get away but not only was the undead preventing him moving, he was stopping himself. With each touch and breath of stinking flesh he had, the grasp on his sanity slipped. The surroundings blurred and spun, he could hear mad laughter ringing in his ears. The trees morphed into the thick columns of the foyer in the back of the Manor. Hermione's screams rocketed around his brain. She was hurting! Draco moved his feet but they felt like he was in a tub of taffy. Bellatrix stood over the witch, a dagger swinging from the tips of her fingers. Blood dripped down onto the stone floor.

"Hermione!" Draco called, clawing his way toward her. The witch turned to him and he could clearing see the tear tracks on her face. No! Not a second time! He would protect her, like what he should have done the first time. Bellatrix giggled sadistically, crooning and petting Hermione's pale cheek.

"Draco." Hermione whispered, her hazel eyes wide with fear.

"I'm right here honey, I'm going to save you." Draco stretched out on his belly for her arm. A spiked heel crushed his hand, stopping his movements. He bit back a cry of pain as the heel dug into the bone.

"Dracy-poo, what are you doing? You can't take my toy away from me. That's not very nice." His aunt said grinning ear from ear. She bent down; her straw like hair rubbed his cheek as her stale breath assaulted his nose.

"You can have it when I'm done breaking it." She whispered.

"No!" He cried out as his crazy aunt brought the blade down on Hermione's vulnerable throat. Great waves of ruby red blood cascaded around the young witch as she gurgled her last breath.

Draco fainted.

Xxxx

Hermione woke with a gasp. Her head was pounding and her body felt like it had gone through a car wash. Cool stone seeped into her bones making her flesh erupt with goose bumps. Metal clinked as she raised her hand to her forehead. Hermione gaped in shock at the chain attached to her wrist. Gingerly she sat up and told in her surroundings. Fucking fab, she was in a cell. Hermione didn't need to pat herself down to know that her wand wasn't with her. She had dropped it like a twit when a rather large group of infer ganged up on her.

Shit! Draco! A quick scan of the cell told her that Draco was not with her. Lead pooled in her gut at the thought of what could be happening to him. She had to get back to him and the first step was to get the hell out of this cell. The cuff didn't allow her much movement. With out the wand she was stuck. How she wished she had long hair, that way there might have been a chance that she was caring a hairpin. After finding nothing useful, Hermione knew what she had to do. Gritting her teeth Hermione broke her thumb, biting her lip to stop her scream. Her hand slipped out of the cuff but was now useless. Hermione wiped her eyes and started her plan on how to get free from the room she was put in. Kicking at a rusty bar, Hermione squeezed herself out. Going up a flit of stairs had her back out at the garden but hell if she knew where to look for the blond. He could be anywhere or even…no, she wasn't going to think the worst, not until she saw it with her own eyes.

Xxxx

The infers worked just the way Nott wanted them too. They had over powered Granger and Draco easily. The best part was when he saw Draco freak out. Nott decided to leave a little …gift for his ex-friend. Nott had spelled Grangers shirt off and put it on one of the more recently deceased bodies he had. With a few more spells he cut her hair short and destroyed her face so when Draco woke up, he would think that Granger had died. Nott levitated the girls' body behind him. He was going to use her as bait to get the real prize he wanted…Potter. After he chained her in the cell, Nott went out for a celebration shot of Fire-whisky.


	10. I'm not dead!

OMG! I'VE BEEN FORGETTING TO SAY THAT HARRY POTTER AND AMISTHA ARE NOT MIINE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took me so long and the fact it's so short. I was having a big brain fart but hopefully when I get back from my vacation I will all set to give you a wicked long chap! I'll be gone for a week and I will miss you all! OXOX

Love,

ThexHallowsxGirl

Ch. 10 I'm not dead!

Xxxx

It had taken Hermione all day to find Draco. After freeing herself she had wandered around, not knowing where to start searching. Merlin must have taken pity on her because she found herself back where her and Draco had escaped from the water monster. Going in the direction she thought they had went Hermione prayed she would find Draco in one piece. She called out the blonds name every once and a while, not wanting to draw to much attention on herself. Just when Hermione was giving into her worst fears she heard a soft sob.

She pushed through the thick branches; Draco's name dyeing on her lips. Blood pooled and spattered in the ditches and trees. Two bodies were huddled together in a tight ball. Hermione could barley make out the familiar white, blond hair under the blood and dirt. He was sobbing into the mutated neck of the body curled into his lap.

"Draco." Hermione said cautiously moving toward the wizard. His head whipped around, cracking the bones with his movement. Grey eyes, red and water, widen when they saw her. Tears spilled down, unchecked. He whimpered, clutching the body closer to his.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered so softly Hermione was surprised she heard it. He started to rock, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"For what?" She questioned, inching closer to him, like she would with a scared animal. Hermione could clearly see that Draco's sanity was on the brick of collapsing. His pupils were blown, the grey-blue completely taken over by the black.

"I killed you. We were here, then not, she came and you died…oh Merlin I killed you." Draco pressed his face into the crushed face of the girl he was holding. Hermione could see how he, especially in the mindset he was in, thought the body looked like hers. The brown hair was cut short; she was wearing her shirt but other then that the body was wrong. Her hair was too light, she was too tall, the pants were the wrong color and she was to pale. Hermione was the opposite.

"Draco, that's not me, what ever you think happened, didn't. I'm right here. Alive and almost well." Hermione gagged when Draco looked up at her. His pale face was painted with the unknown girls blood and flaking flesh.

"No you're a ghost, you don't know your dead. Potter's going to kill me."

"Harry is not going to kill you because I'm not dead!" Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. He wasn't going to lesson to her and who ever staged her 'death' and captured her was going to be back. They had to find that portkey more then before, is that was even possible.

"Draco, get up." He shook his head, rubbing his face along the bodies' ruined cheek. "Now!" Renewed tears rolled down his cheeks; the clear trails washing some of the blood away.

"Hon you need to find the portkey. You have to take my…body to my parents. Don't give up just because I'm 'cough, cough' dead. I'll talk to Harry if you're really worried about him." At first he didn't move. Seconds passed, minutes then finally he slowly got to his feet.

"Ok. I'll take you back to your kin. Come ghost of Hermione, we have to find the snake tree."

"What?" Draco shifted the girl in his arms making blood and flesh spatter on the forest floor. Hermione fought the urge to hurl.

"I just remembered. There was a tree that looked like a snake. It was next to the blue carrot." He limped past her humming a tune similar to rock-a-by baby. Out of shear dumb luck Hermione literally tripped over her wand when she went after him. Draco weaved through the tree mumbling and humming pointing out birds to her 'ghost'.

"I wish you were alive."

"I am!"

"I never did take you to the Caribbean, they have waves…"

xxxx

Hermione was flabbergasted. There really was a blue carrot. In fact there was a whole patch of them. A pure white bunny was gnawing on one when Draco and her pushed into the clearing. Next to the patch was a spiral shaped tree. The trunk was curled like a snake ready to strike. Browning leaves stuck out like a fan around the tree's top.

Draco gently laid 'Hermione's body' down next to the trunk.

"I need." He said plucking the wand from her hand and gave it a wave. The wood sparked but didn't produce a spell. The true sign of how far gone his mind is. Hermione was surprised how normal he was acting but maybe it was just that, an act. Maybe he was off the deep end but was hiding it, just like the Malfoy he was raised to be.

"Here, let me." She retrieved the wand and casted every counter protection charm she knew while Draco went back to rocking the body. Once the wards were taken down Hermione pulled Draco to the trunk. He stared at it, stroking the bark with the tips of his fingers.

"Father said there was a branch, what branch?" He murmured circling the tree. Lower lip pout out cutely then…wham! Draco slammed his head against the rough bark. Blood spotted the surface then sunk in, disappearing into the wood.

"Ah, that branch…" He said with a smile. Hermione really had no clue what he was talking about. The wood made a groaning sound. It uncurled, striating, revealing a trap down that lay under the bottom curve. Hermione levitated the body down into the hole, followed by Draco, then herself.

It was a small drop, mushy dirt squeaked under her bare feet. They were under the gardens now, the mud pathway lead further down into the earth. Roots and rocks tried to trip them and it was hard to see, they no longer had the lantern, only lumos spell to guild them. Draco's humming became more frantic as they went along. His thin body shaking with each unsteady step he took. "Sounds like a dragon, do you think there is a dragon, I hear a dragon" Draco said. Whipping his head back and forth. There was a faint roaring sound, like a waterfall or old machinery. The tunnel opened into a large chamber. There was no dragon but there was a waterfall. Perched above it on a pedestal of gold was a Spinks. The woman peered down at them. Her gold eyes narrowed at the pair and a twisted grin trenched across her thin face.

"Pass my riddle and you can move, if not I get to eat you." She flexed her paws, popping out dangerous looking claws.

"Miony! Look a lady, bird cat thingy!" Draco exclaimed, bouncing up and down. The Spinks uncurled her wings and hissed at the blond wizard. Apparently she didn't like the term 'thingy'.

"Shut it." Hermione jabbed him in the side with her good hand.

"Do you think I can pet it?" He reached out a hand but Hermione slapped it down. The golden woman was becoming more and more upset.

"If you could give us the riddle please." She settled down again, crossing her paws like a human would with their legs.

"If I say 'Everything I tell you is a lie,' am I telling you the truth or a lie?" Hermione laughed. That was too simple.

"It's a lie, you even told us it was a lie." The Spinks face fell. She nodded at them then flew into a small cave at the top of the chamber. Hermione took Draco's free hand and pulled him along as he protested about how he didn't get to pet the 'sort of kitty'.

Xxxx

Nott kicked the house elf in the stomach. It let out a soft 'ouf' but didn't say a word.

"How did she escape!" He roared, spittle flying with the words. The elf coward under his hands; trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Hippcy doesn't know …Master…Hippcy didn't see she was gone!" The elf cried. "Hippcy will clip his ears! Hippcy is a bad house elf! Very bad!" With one finally kick Nott walked away from the bloody lump on the floor.

When he had come back he had found the cell empty of the bitch it was storing. Nott's fine tuned plan was going down the drain. For the second time that Mudblood fucked up one of his ingenious plans to get Harry Potter and kill him once and for all. Well she wasn't going to get away that easily. Nott levitated the chains over to him. There was a smudge of blood on the metal. Just enough for a blood tracking spell.


	11. Mad about you

Well hello luvz, Sorry it took me so long, I was on vac! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, commenting, fav and more! XOXO

Love,

ThexHallowsxGirl

I don't own a thing!

Ch 11. Mad about you

Hermione was beyond worrying. Not only was Draco losing his mind, he was losing control of his magic!

They had been walking on the path and with every single step the cool, sophisticated blond was turning in Lockheart after the botched memory spell. He had started to sing and mumble; his magic crackled around him unchecked, almost hitting her a few times. It pulsed thickly around him, bathing his form in blue.

"Moiny, baloney do you like to use those thingys, you know, the red thingys?" He asked her, spinning around her like a top.

"No, Draco I don't." His face fell. "That's to bad, we could have used one and then a taxi could have picked us up." Draco spun some more, now singing about a bunny hitting field mice.

"Little bunny Fu Fu hopping through the forest, snatching up some field mice and bopping them on the head! Down came the good fairy and she said, Little bunny Fu Fu, I don't want to see you scooping up those field mice and bopping them on the head!" He stopped blond brow furrowed in confusion.

" Herm, why would a bunny be socking mice? That's just silly. Do you think they took his carrots? If I was a bunny and someone took my carrots I would bop them on the head too…but then again I don't like carrots." Suddenly a pile of carrots plopped from the ceiling.

"Agh! Carrots! The weather is being tricky!" Hermione choked on a sob. She was feeling helpless and stupid. When the blond wasn't looking, Hermione had tried some small healing and calming spells hoping to rain in Draco mind but her efforts were fruitless. He was drifting into his mind to quickly and Hermione feared that if she didn't get him out of this blasted tunnel to Saint Mungo's soon, Draco would be lost forever.

Speaking of forever, when were they going to get to the fucking portkey? It felt like they had been walking (or in Draco's case, skipping, falling, tripping and spinning) for days. A tingling sensation shot down Hermione's spine. Draco raw blue magic whipped around like a tiny tornado, yet not a single rock or particle of dust lifted off the ground.

"Some ones he-re." Draco said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean 'some ones here'?" Hermione asked raising her wand and faced behind her.

"Wow…so many magic." Draco flicked his tongue at the air in a snake like manor. "I can taste them. I like some but there's one I don't like. Too…salty, bitter like suffocation. It's mad. I like the one that taste like coffee and wind. Power and freedom."

"Lets go Draco." Hermione pulled on his arm leading him further down the path at a run now. She didn't know if he really could 'taste' magic but she wasn't going to chance running into the wizard who 'tasted' like suffocation. Draco giggled, swinging their linked arms in a child like act.

"Why are we running so fast? I know your trying to be a broom! I think you should be something much prettier then a broom. Hey, Herm's…do you want to ride on my broom stick?" Draco giggled again, tripping over his own feet. Even in this situation Hermione found herself smiling at the poorly made pick up line.

"Does the magic taste closer?" She asked over her shoulder. He stuck out his pink tongue and swiped at the air.

"Bits and pieces." He said. "But so does the coffee one. Oh! I taste caramel, roses, spring water, and firer crackers. They taste close too." They two skitter down an unexpected slope into a wide chamber.

It reminded Hermione of the Chamber of Secrets. Large ornate snake sculptures lined the cobble stonewalls. A glass path hovered over black water that covered the floor. At the very end, thank fucking Merlin, was a pedestal with a glass snake curled up on it. It had to be the porkey.

"Guess what Draco!" The blond wizard cocked his head at the brunet witch.

"What?"

"We are going home!" Hermione squeezed his hand and pulled him forward.

"Oh no you are not you filthy mudblood!" Hermione ducked down just in time as a curse flew over her head. She threw a blasting charm over she shoulder and ran toward the snake. The ass that threw the first curse, leviosaed the snake before smashing it against the wall. The green colored glass shattered and Hermione cursed. Fuck! Was she a bloody witch or not! She could have accioed the damn thing and they could have gotten out of this shit. She spun on her heel, facing their attacker.

A pale skinny, form stood shaking with rage. Brown, dull hair hung limp around a horse-ish face.

"Nott?" Draco asked surprising Hermione at the clarity of his voice.

"Yes Draco." Nott hissed. "You should have know I would have been the one to take revenge against you for you failures, your father was with me but then he…" Nott's gaze lingered on Hermione. "Slipped up and dragged some mud in. I had to let him go in the end." He sneered at Draco, showing off yellowing teeth.

"Now I will killed you and use the mudblood to get to Potter." Hermione threw back her head and laughed.

"Ya right Nott! Like I would let you do any of-CONFUNDUS!" She cast the charm half way through her sentence to throw him off and it worked…sort of. He blocked it last minute and fired a cure at her. Hermione pushed Draco behind her to shield him and continued to fire and block curses and charms.

"Coffee!" Draco yelled, startling Hermione.

"Nott! Put down your wand, right now!" Commanded a familial voice.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled happily, Nott snarled.

"The one and only. Now Nott, what is a son of a bitch like you doing in a hell hole like this?" The dark haired man flicked his wand and Nott went soaring across the room. With a painful thud the Death Eater slammed into a carved snake with enough force to crack it. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Nott began to laugh. The crazed sound bounced off the walls.

"Oh, Potter. How did you get in here? I set the wards myself not to let anyone in or out. …Unless…" Nott frowned, making his face even uglier. "You are a luckily bastard, you know. There is a gap when I apparate that someone can get in." Harry grinned.

"What can I say? I'm just that good." Harry said making a mock bow.

"Where is the dream team Potty?"

"They were here but I sent them back to get the other Aurors. You're going to be put away for a very long time ass hole." Nott giggled, smiling at Harry.

"Potter, you are not coming out of this alive, you, the mudblood or that sorry piece of shit standing behind it." The he hissed something and the black water rippled. Pale disfigured bodies welled up from the surface. Draco started screaming when he saw them, falling to his knees, spazing like he was getting electrocuted. His magic surged like a bubble then popped and repeated.

"Attack!" Nott screeched over the sounds of magic and man breaking. Spells and bodies crushed together. Mashing and blending, making it almost impossible to tell who was who. Some how Harry found his way to Hermione who was still protecting the crazed blond wizard. Harry sliced the row of inferi surrounding his friend.

"Moine! Are you ok!" He shouted over the wails of the bodies. Magic couldn't kill them, only hold them off or slow them down.

"I'm fine! It's Draco!" More screams, more spells.

"I can tell! He looks like shit! Hermione, I'm going to do something crazy!"

"Don't you always?" Harry grinned.

"I'm going to use the magic pouring from Malfoy."

"NO!" Hermione objected. "That's too dangerous! Harry, he's passed his breaking point! Don't push him further down the hole." She pleaded but Harry shook his head. They dodged other curse, looking too much like the killing curse for comfort.

"I have too Hermione, even I need help ever once and awhile."

"Then why the fuck did you send everyone any." Harry's cheeks were bright red, flushed from embarrassment and exestuation.

"I didn't think he would have an inferi army in tow." Harry flexed his hand in the air, catching the magic pulsing from the now unconscious wizard. Using it like a whip, Harry struck down all the inferi in one swipe of his hand. Draco's magic sunk into the raven's skin, making the 'Chosen One' glow the same unearthly blue Draco was before. Nott screeched like a banshee.

"PRAT! HOW DARE YOU! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Nott raised his wand only to have it knocked out of his hand by Harry's borrowed magic. The wild magic extended beyond Harry's out stretched arm. It wrapped around the protesting Death Eater. Nott squealed like pig when the raw energy toughed his flesh; the magic burning his skin. With in seconds, Nott's body became a pile of ash.

Harry scooped up Draco's body and wrapped an arm around Hermione. With the figural tug at the naval, they apparated out.

Xxxx

"Hello Miss Granger. How are you today?" Hermione smiled at nurse. Becky

"I'm good and please call me Hermione. Being called 'Miss' makes me feel like I'm back at school." The nurse chucked.

"Sure thing Mis-I mean, Hermione. So is our pesky patient still being difficult? It was Hermione's turn to chuckle.

"It a way he is, still clings on to me but at lest he stopped following me to the bathroom." After Harry had gotten them out of the Malfoy Manor Draco had been taken to Saint Mungos. They had to perform magic binding spells along with mind and body healing spells. Hermione was in their care for a week; Draco had been in for now five months.

At first he was unresponsive. Barley blinking, hardly eating and the scariest was when he just stopped breathing. They were being to believe he would never get better, until Hermione touched him. His eye's had snapped open, darting around until he focused on her face. Then he smiled. Smiled! Before passing out. That day forth Hermione visited him but soon the five hour visits were not enough and Draco began to beg her to stay. He couldn't talk in complete sentences only saying 'Safe, safe, safe, you, safe, safe'. After he blew up a heart monitor because some nurse pulled Hermione from the room was Hermione allowed to stay over night.

Draco was recovering quicker with Hermione there and Hermione didn't mind being there with him. They had gotten a private room and two very plush beds, not that Draco ever used his. Some how he always was in hers when she woke up and today was no different. Draco had wrapped his body snuggly around hers. Nose and hand planted in her short, brown hair, leg draped over her waist while the other arm clutched her slim waist.

"Mister Malfoy, wake up. Time to take your morning potions." The wizard grumbled, turning his head to nuzzle Hermione ear.

"They taste like dragon dung." He muttered in her hair.

"Draco! That's not very nice!"

"Well it not nice to wake me, got you." He gave her waist a little squeeze.

"That was a vey good sentence Mister Malfoy. You are doing much better at string your words together." Becky smiled at the face he pulled.

"Don't lie. When they get bigger sound like a bloody Gryffindor when crush."

"Hey! I'm a bloody Gryffindor!" Draco hummed in the back of his throat and lightly bit her ear lobe.

"My lion." Hermione blushed at the words but the nurse didn't laugh, just placed the tray on the nightstand and told Hermione to make sure that he took the vials.

"Come on grouchy, time for your meds." The blond moaned but did as she said, swallowing them with a grimiest. He always took them when Hermione told him to. They took their usual seats, by the picture window. Draco tugged Hermione into his lap, placing a kiss on her neck. Another nurse brought them breakfast and they were halfway threw their muffins when the door to their room burst open.

"Moine! I just heard you were in here-Bloody hell!" Hermione choked on the piece of pastry in her mouth when she landed eyes on her ex-boyfriend. Ron Weasley's face was a bright cherry red, clashing with his equally bright hair. He stood gapping at them; she was still perched on Draco's lap.

"What do you want Weasel." Draco drawled, sounding more like his old self then ever. Ron sputtered.

"What do I- my girlfriend-with the ferret!" Hermione frown at him.

"Ron I am not your girlfriend. I have not been for quite a while now."

"Come on Moine, you know that I love you." Draco snarled at that, wrapping a possessive arm around her middle. The red hair strode over to them and ripped her out of Draco's arms. "Come home with me, where you belong." He lead down and kissed her. A breeze alerted Hermione that Draco had just thrown her ex off her. Draco stood in front of her, magic vibrating around him.

"Don't. Touch." He growled at Ron. Ron snarled at him whipping out his wand.

"Yes Malfoy! Don't! Touch! Come on Hermione lets go!" Hermione sighed and walked around Draco. He caught her hand as she passed him, grey eyes wide with confusion.

"Herm?" He whispered. She shook her head and gently pulled her hand out of his. She walked up to Ron. He smiled smugly at the blond who looked like he was going to cry.

"Oh, Ron…" She gave him a hug but before he could hug her back she pushed back.

"You really are slow aren't you? I'm not going back to you. No, I have some one ten times the man you ever will be." She patted his face, which was frozen with shock.

"Now, get your ass out of my sight before I hex your dick to turn a ghastly shade of green when ever you try to have sex." With that she pushed him out the door and locked it. She did even turn back around before she got scooped up into Draco's arms.

"Tought leaf base-yard Weasley yoo." Hermione knew how upset he truly was by how much he butchered his words and the shaking of his arms.

"No, hon. I like ferrets more then weasels any day." Draco carried her back to bed and wouldn't let her go for the rest of the day.

Xxxx

It had taken Draco a full year to regain his former self thou he would never be quite the same. He was still jumpy in the dark and when he was upset he had a hard time making understandable sentences but that was nothing because he had the girl he always wanted with him. He smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend and snuggled closer. They were together now two years and it had been the best years of his life. Harry and the rest of Hermione's friends supported them, much to Draco surprise. He had thought for sure they would have wanted her to be with the Weasel. When he had blurted that out they had laughed at him

"That's rich mate." Harry had said clapping a hand on his shoulder. "He may have been one of my best mates in school but no one, no one hurts my Miony and gets a second shot at it." Draco had shivered at the words. He didn't remember much about what happened in the tunnel but Hermione had told him that Harry had turned Nott into dust. Harry may be called 'Golden' but he had a lot more dark in him then light.

Hermione moaned in her sleep, rolling over curling into his side. He smiled wider and threaded his fingers in her short, soft hair. He couldn't wait for her to wake, in fact why should he? Draco pushed her off him and straddled her hips. Draco placed soft kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, and forehead, down her neck to nibble on her collarbone. She arched against him, breathing heavily when he bit down on the tender spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Dra-co!" She groaned. He looked up to meet her hazel eyes dark with arousal.

"Mmm, good your up…I have a question for you love"

"Wha?" She asked slightly out of breath. Draco smirked his famous Malfoy smirk.

"Love." Kiss. "Will" Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Marry me?" She froze under him.

"Did you just? Are you? Really!" Draco laughed, reaching for the ring box he hind under his pillow. Pulling out the box Draco rose to one knee, looking down at the girl who completed his world and asked again.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Tears welled in her eyes before he gave a slow nod.

"Yes. Oh Merlin yes!"

"Who's this Merlin bloke? I'm the one who asked you." Draco fake pouted but smiled when Hermione's lips crashed on to his. Ah yes, this is where he wanted to be.

Xxxx

Fin 3

This is the end and I have to say I'm very happy with it! OXOX

Tons of Love,

ThexHallowsxGirl


End file.
